Academy Daze: Year Two
by KellethMetheus
Summary: A look at Jon, Jack's clone, and Cassandra Fraiser's second year (third year) at the Air Force Academy mixed in with the events of season 9 and of course a little Jack and Sam. There are also multiple OC. If you haven't read the other stories here's where it begins. Who Am I; Who Are You? and Academy Daze: Year Four, Academy Daze: Year Three. They're all posted here and on my site
1. Shadow of a Doubt

**Chapter One: Shadow of a Doubt**

Charlie Kawlasky stared out at the setting sun with her packed bags at her feet and phone in hand. She should have called a cab a while ago, but she couldn't make herself dial the numbers. This was such a big move and Charlie wasn't sure she was ready for it.

Spending the week with Nate and his family at their beachside cabana was just… She liked Nate, she liked him alot and given time and patience on his part, she might even come to love him.

Her grandfather shuffled up behind her, his walk made awkward by an injury from an ejection gone wrong. "Shouldn't you be gone by now? You're going to miss your flight if you wait much longer. You've been talking about this weekend all summer. Are you really going to stand there and let this slip away?"

A breeze picked up blowing Charlie's hair across her face as she gritted her teeth for just a moment. She was tired of standing alone fighting the world, she let go of some of the tension before turning to the only person who had loved her enough to let her be herself.  
"I'm scared Gramps. I'm not sure I can do this. What if he turns on me or Haruka does? How do I know that I can trust them?"

Allyn sighed as he pulled Charlie towards him and held her tight. "I always hated what that woman did to you. I love you girl, just the way you are but don't let her hold you back any longer. You don't have to be alone, you are allowed to trust and love someone. If this Nate the one to show you how to do that, don't push him away."

Charlie fought her instincts to step away before leaning her head on his shoulder allowing herself a small moment of weakness. "How did you get to be so wise, Gramps?" she grinned ironically.

"A lot of mistakes and learning from them. Now why don't you get going there's a car out front waiting for you, General Shark called; she figured you might back out. Wanted to make sure I got you to the plane." He turned Charlie to face him. "Haruka's a good woman, she's nothing like your mother you can trust her. If her son's a smidgen like her, you can't go wrong."

"I didn't know you knew General Shark."

"She served under me in Serbia on my last posting. She was the first woman to be combat pilot, you couldn't miss her. You remind me a lot of her. If you want a woman's footsteps to follow, you could do a lot worse than Haruka Shark."

"I'll remember that." Shaking her head to get it straight, Charlie gathered up her suitcases as a car horn honked out front. "You called a cab, didn't you?"

"I knew you'd see things the right way, you just needed a shove."  
Wrapping her arms around her grandfather, Charlie let herself be close to someone for just a moment. "I'll see you on Parent's Day this year?"

"I'll be there if the doctors let me. This old bag of bones isn't what it used to be, but I'll do my best. It's good to know you have people who care about you. Don't push them away and you'll be fine."

Charlie left with one last hug as she looked back her grandfather stood in the doorway waving and she hoped the bad feeling wrapping itself around didn't mean this was the last time she'd see him.

With a final wave she climbed into the cab on her way to see Nate and his family once more.

* * *

Jon moved around the house putting the finishing touches on the cleaning needed before the Fourth of July party. He could hear Cassie in the kitchen fussing over the appetizers and other food.

The two of them had been invited to Haruka's annual bash on the east coast but they had decided to stay here and share this day with their friends here. Besides Charlie needed some time with Nate's family and to adjust to her new life among people.

The doorbell rang and Jon headed off to answer the door. Jack and Jasmine stood on the doorstep and Sam's absence was keenly noticeable as well as all the rest of SG-1.

Jon waved them in. "Is Sam coming later, did she get tied up at work?"  
What little color had been in Jack's face drained away. "She's off world right now, so's the rest of the team and there's been a bit of trouble."

"With the Ori?"

Jack shoved his way past Jon and into the living room, dragging Jon along with him. Drawing a deep breath he placed the babyseat down on the floor before he rounded on Jon. "Where did you hear about that?" He looked toward the kitchen. "I purposely kept you in the dark."

"Well you shouldn't have left a folder in the office a few months ago. I read it all and put it back. That plague almost killed us and you never said a word. Jack, you need to talk to me, I need to understand what is going on. I can help!"

Reaching out Jack's hand grabbed the front of Jon's shirt. "This isn't a game. These Ori aren't playing around, no matter what you think is going on it's much worse than you can imagine. If you join this fight it will chew you up and spit you out. Stay out of it, Jon. Follow your own path."

"Why should I, Jack, I'm a good officer and I can help!"

"No, you can't! You don't understand anything. This fight isn't for you, it never has been."

"Why not Jack, are you scared that I might be a better man than you? That I'll earn a bigger chest full of medals? Why Jack?"  
Jack slammed Jon into the wall. "Because you, Cassie and Jasmine might be all I have left in this world! There was a battle yesterday four Ori ships came out of a Supergate, that's a really big Stargate that you can drive a ship through. We had two Earthships, and the Rebel Jaffa and the Asgard. Even the Lucian Alliance showed up but we still lost big time. It looks like everyone's gone every last one of them. We haven't heard from anyone! As far as I know Sam, Teal'c and Daniel are all dead! Do you want to join them? Do you have that big of a death wish?!"

"Jon, who was at the-" Cassie stopped in the doorway taking in the scene. She looked over at Jasmine who was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Jack, what do you mean, they're all dead?"

Drawing a deep breath, Jack let Jon go. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you two about this." He ran his hand through his hair. "Cassie, we don't know for sure. The thing is we don't know anything, we do know four Ori ships came through the gate. We sent all the ships we had so we're stuck here waiting to hear from anyone. The Rebel Jaffa have sent a vessel but it won't be there until late tomorrow. Right now we just have to sit tight and hope Sam and the others are all right."

Jon watched Cassie hold Jasmine close to her while she buried her face in the baby's soft downy hair on the baby's head. "Sam and the others have to come back. I can't lose anyone else." Her voice was so soft Jon barely heard it.

Jack wrapped his arms around the his two girls. "I know Cassie, I know."

Jon looked at the two of them and wondered just what he should do. If he went out and joined the fight these two people could suffer more loss but could he just sit back and study while others fought and died?

Moving to Jack and Cassie's side, he wrapped his arms around them to share a moment of grief and potential pain.

* * *

Charlie stepped off the plane and was met by Nate, who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly. As she pulled back he grinned as he cupped her cheek. "I missed you. How was your summer?"

"It was good to see Gramps again, but he's not looking good. I don't know how much longer he'll be with me and then I won't have anyone left."

Nate lifted her chin. "Hey you have me and my family too, you're not alone any longer. As long as you'll let me, I'm here for you."

"Out of the way Nate, I want to hug this girl too." Haruka wrapped her arms around Charlie, who froze for a split second before relaxing and returning the hug. "I'm so glad you came. Now Nate, grab the lady's bags and let's head home. Allen should have the food prepped and ready to cook. Let's hope I've been able to convince him that charcoal-burned Yakitori isn't healthy."

* * *

Jon stood in the backyard alone staring up at the stars when Cassie stepped out onto the grass. It was cold against her bare feet as she approached him.

"It's time for me to stop looking at the world with blinders on."

"Jon what are you talking about?" Noticing his look, Cassie shook him by the shoulders in anger. "You're thinking of going to the SGC aren't you. Jon, I thought you were going to take another route, the way Jack never tried."

"Cassie…"

"No Jon. They're doing fine just now. Why do you think you could change a thing?"

"What if they are all dead Cass, I mean, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c; who's left to fight? They'll need someone to step up and who has the experience. They lost a lot of good men in that fight and I can't stay here safe and sound while all those people are dying, not when I can make a difference."

"So what you're saying is you want revenge."

"I…"

"For once in awhile, don't think of others, think of what YOU want, and why you are here, in Academy."  
Jon closed his eyes, was this about revenge, or was it about serving his country? He wanted to go; he really wanted to. Where was his place? Should he go right to the SGC or stay on the path that he'd chosen earlier when he told Haruka he'd follow Jack's research? Jack's shadow was long, and he had to decide which path was his. The answer was out there somewhere he just had to figure out where.

"I haven't decided anything Cassie. I'm going to talk to Haruka next week when she gets back to the Academy. Nothing will be set in stone until I do that." Jon wrapped his arms around Cassie, who laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think it's really bad? I mean the look on Jack's face when he talked about Sam and the others." She suddenly felt very cold. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her too, Jon."

Jon stared at the place where Jack they could see Jack holding Jasmine through the window. "It looks like it might be and I don't know what any of us would do without Sam. We just have to hold on to hope, Cassie. They'll come home, they always do."

"Mom didn't."

Jon held her tighter but he didn't seem to have a come back to her worries that time.

* * *

Sam closed her eyes as she floated in space, reliving the battle over and over again, wondering if she would live to see her little girl again. Fate was a horrible thing, leaving her to survive the battle only to suffocate. It just wasn't fair.

She forced herself to breath shallow and slowly, knowing her air was limited. The debris floating around her was ghostly and she just wanted to go home. Someone had to be out there the Ori would have killed everyone they would have left witnesses. Such a display of power needed to be spread.

Sam knew she just had to wait and someone would come. They had to.

* * *

There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P

**Taryn** begged me to post this today, so here it is, just for you. Enjoy.

Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well.


	2. Conflicted Hearts

**Chapter Two: Conflicted Hearts**

The Fourth of July dawned bright and sunny and Charlie rose with it. The sun was just rising as she stepped out of the still and sleeping house. Oblivious to the beautiful scene, she headed down the steps, trying to decide which way to go. As her feet touched the sand she took off running in a full sprint.

She hated this day, everyone seemed to think birthdays were a thing to be excited about, but for Charlie it was hard to celebrate a day she wasn't sure she was happy about. Ever since her mother had taken her away from her father, birthdays had been days of loneliness and being forgotten.

Her mother had refused to celebrate Charlie's birthday or even the Fourth of July. More often than not Charlie had spent the day by herself or a babysitter who talked on the phone more than to a sullen little girl. As Charlie grew older it had turned into a day of cleaning for her bipolar mother.

For Charlie there had never been party dresses, cake or even balloons, only bad, lonely memories. Once she had gone to live with her grandparents they had tried, but it was hard to overcome so many dark years with a smattering of good.

Charlie ran until her body gave out and she fell on her knees at the edge of the surf. The cool water washing over her feet helped to cool her overheated body. Today of all days her mother's voice was the loudest, ripping away at the new relationships Charlie had begun to build. Breathing heavily, she banished the thoughts and memories pounding her soul ruthlessly. Don't waste your energy on her, Kawalsky. She ain't worth it.

Suddenly her senses tingled and she knew someone was approaching. Her whole body went tense as she tried to determine if the newcomer was friend or foe.

A hand touched her shoulder and Charlie reacted, grabbing the offending arm and wrenching it across the newcomer's back forcing them face first into the sand.

The would be attacker howled in surprise but Charlie immediately let go and stepped back. "Nate! You should know better by now than to sneak up on me."

Nate rubbed his now sore shoulder and arm. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you something and just wasn't thinking."

Stepping closer, Charlie touched his shoulder. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"It hurts... a lot, but I'll live. I've had worse injuries. I did call your name; thought you heard me but I'll make sure next time." Getting to his feet, Nate forced a smile. "Anyway I have a surprise for you. Come back to the house when you're ready. "

Then, with a soft touch to her cheek, he walked away.

Charlie watched him go for just a moment before she raced to catch up with him sensing that it was time to make that step forward and trust.

"Nate, I'm ready now." Reaching out she took his hand, with a slight hope that today might be a good day.

* * *

Sam pulled to a stop in front of her house. She closed her eyes, wondering when the battle would stop replaying itself before her eyes. The explosions and the imagined screams rang in her ears, so many dead.

Although she ached to enter the house and find Jack and Jasmine, fear kept her frozen. Sam sat there staring at her small house, waiting for it to disappear once like it did each time in her dreams while floating alone in space.

It had been a grueling week and now she was finally home or so she hoped. Too many times while floating in space she'd come home, stepped from the car and walked up the steps to the front door. She'd opened it to find the black of space covered with floating debris and death.

Closing her eyes she rested her head on the steering wheel and breathing in slowly using the feel of molded plastic to anchor herself. The sun was just coming up over the mountains and the house was dark. Jack had no idea she was coming home today, in fact, she wasn't supposed to be here for another three days; but Cam had ordered her off the Odyssey at the first gate and told her to go home to her husband and baby. Stepping out of the car onto the damp grass, Sam crossed the lawn and headed up the steps. The dew on the lawn had soaked her shoes, telling her that this time was real. The third step squeaked under her feet as she ascended to the porch.

Her hand shook as she turned the knob. It didn't open this time, instead it was locked and she had to fumble for her key as her breath increased wondering if her life waited on the other side of the door or the void.

Opening the front door she found the hallway and her home welcomed her. Surrounded by the life she and Jack had created over the last few years. Their wedding pictures mixed in with those of Jasmine lined the hallway with a few scattered shots of SG-1 in its various forms and a few of Jon and Cassie as well.

She had come so close to losing everyone this time, she had to watch it all happen while she floated helplessly with ships exploding around her and then the silence. The worst part was drifting among the dead wondering if she would be joining them as Sam's air supply decrease breath by breath.

Sam opened the bedroom door slowly, hoping to avoid the squeaky hinge and wake Jack.

Closing her eyes Sam, locked the scene into her memory. Jack lay in the middle of the bed sprawled out on his back with Jasmine asleep on his chest. Sam could hear the little girl's soft snores from the doorway. This was what she was fighting to save, this was why she did was she did so that her daughter and any other child would have a future.

Quietly she dropped her bag on the floor and shed her clothes. Grabbing Jack's discarded t-shirt from the floor Sam crawled in next to him curling around his side as she tucked his free arm around herself. Leaning over she brushed a kiss on his stubbled cheek. "I love you, Jack."

He mumbled in his sleep and his arm tightened around her. "Always, Sam, always."

Reaching out Sam brushed the downy hair on her daughter's head; her last thought before drifting off to sleep was she was finally home.

* * *

The sun just peeked over the mountains as Jon took Cassie's hand, helping her from his truck. Jon led her across the tarmac to the small two man glider he's borrowed for the day. A film of mist clung to the ground but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful morning for a flight.

Jon opened the canopy and did a pre-flight check. "I thought we'd take a short flight and have lunch before meeting up with Jack and Jasmine for dinner and fireworks. Have you ever been in a glider?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, are you sure it's safe?"

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Jon smiled. "Of course it is. I'll be piloting. I've done this lots of times, even since I became Jon." Gently he steered her toward the locker room where they'd dress in their flight suits. "Now let's suit up."  
Forcing a smile, she nodded "Let's do this."

When they stepped from the locker rooms, Jon helped Cassie climb inside the cockpit and strap herself in. He placed a headset over her head and then took his own seat in the front.

"Cassie, you can breathe easily. This is a training aircraft so it's very safe. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be Jon. I'm still not sold on this. Why can't we take up something with an engine. You have your pilot licence don't you?"  
Jon laughed. "Yes, but there is something about gliders I have always loved. It's like the stars; they haven't let me down." Jon motioned to the pilot as he spoke into the radio. "Time to go."

There was a slight jerk as the cable tightened and began to move taking flight.

They began soaring through clouds, coasted for a while before the cable released and Cassie gave a startled squeak as it fell away.

Once Jon gave him the thumbs up the pilot in the plane waved. "I'll come pick up the two of you and the glider from where we agreed around 1400 hours."

The plane dipped as it caught a downdraft and Cassie let out a startled cry but she relaxed as Jon swiftly wrestled the aircraft back under control. The wing tilted to the right and Jon turned the glider taking them in another direction. They flew for a while gliding silently over the landscape.

Motioning with his head Jon pointed below them. "Take a look Cassie. I thought you'd like to see it from the air."

Cheyenne mountain and then past the their meadow was right below them. It was more beautiful from above.

Jon heard Cassie gasp. "It's beautiful thank you, Jon."

"I'm so glad you like it, but that isn't the end of surprise." Jon took the glider down landing in the meadow.

When they came to a stop, Jon popped the top and helped Cassie out. "I have more, this isn't the end."

There was something in his expression that caused Cassie to feel a strange unsettling emotion that chilled her. Something was very wrong. "Jon, what have you done?"

"Nothing too difficult or horrible. Just trust me." Shedding his flight suit Jon tossed it back into the glider and removed a picnic basket from the front of the glider. "See just a romantic picnic."

Taking off her own suit, she watched Jon, wondering what was going on and if he'd tell her the truth.

Jon snapped the blanket as he laid it out on the grass beside the stream. "Now my lady have a seat and I will serve thee." He bowed low making Cassie laugh but the feeling remained, in fact she felt even worse.  
Dishing her up some food; he leaned back against the tree. "I made all your favorites and I didn't burn anything. Sit down and I'll feed you."

Cassie began to relax just as Jon began to play with her hair. "Cassie, I'm so happy we've made this work; I can't imagine where I'd be without you. You not only saved me, but you have shown me the way. I hope you'll always be proud of me, even after I make this decision."

Sitting up, Cassie turned to look at him; her whole body was frozen. "What the hell does that mean?"

Jon drew a sharp breath. "I'm thinking of testing out and applying to the SGC. I think Haruka can get me assigned there. I've heard things and I think I'm needed there."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She pushed the hair out of her face trying to get a grip on her now ragged emotions. "I mean I thought you were still trying to find out who you were; how are you going to find Jon submerged in Jack's life? Besides this isn't your choice; General Shark and the SGC command hold all the cards. You have to convince her to let you do anything, but even then it's not all up to her."

"They need me. Cassie. Something bad went down a while ago and I can help them. They lost a lot of lives; this isn't some crusade or vendetta. I have useful skills that might save lives."

"So that's what this was about? A nice little moment to let me down easy?" She got to her feet and kicked her plate scattering the remnants of her meal. "Well you can forget it, Jon. Don't think I'm going to sit back and smile and wave while you go off to war. This wasn't the plan we agreed on."

As Jon got to his feet he grabbed, Cassie's shoulder, turning her to face him. "Cassie, I didn't expect something like this to happen. I figured everyone was at peace and it would give me time to figure out who I was but I don't have that luxury not anymore. Jack can't be out there but I can, I know things that most of those other SGC people can only dream about."

Cassie reached up and removed the chain and Claddagh ring Jon had given her for Christmas and handed it back. "Well Jon, I hope you're happy alone, because I can't stand by and wait for another death notification. I already had one too many in my life."  
Turning on her heel she headed off down the dirt road knowing it was a long walk, but not caring at the moment.

* * *

There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P

Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well.

if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more.


	3. Born on the Fourth of July

**Chapter Three: Born on the Fourth of July**

_**AN:** Yes, we are aware that's a movie._

* * *

Nate approached the house, feeling slightly apprehensive about the next few hours.

He wasn't totally sure how Charlie would react to what he had planned for her birthday.

His mother met them on the porch and ushered them inside. "Breakfast is served."

They ate quickly and then Nate took Charlie's hand, leading her into an American style sitting room. Sitting down he grabbed the small box he'd stored behind the couch. "I debated for a long time what to get you before deciding on this."

Charlie looked down at the box her and foreboding written clearly on her face. "I hate surprises."

Nate grinned. "You'll like this one. Open it up."

Looking up at Nate, she asked, "What is it?"  
His grin got even wider. "I'm not telling you so you might as well open it up and find out."

Her hand hesitated on the box once more before pulling the ribbon off. Nestled inside the crepe paper was a framed photograph. Three Kawalskys stared back at her. "How...?"

Her fingers reverently brushed the surface of her father's face. "This is my father, Gramps and me all in one picture and we're all in uniform." Unshed tears glittered in her eyes before she blinked them away. "Just how did you get copies of these pictures and put this together?"

Nate shrugged. "I made a few calls to Jack and your Gramps. Then I worked my computer magic and viola!"

Slowly she traced all the faces of the photograph before taking Nate's hand. "Thank you Nate, this is a wonderful gift." She hesitated for a moment before she kissed him.

Nate was so surprised at first he didn't react but recovering quickly he allowed Charlie to control the kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and Nate cupped her cheek. "I have more. It's a family tradition, when we're here, we visit Arlington National. I thought you'd like to visit your father's grave and leave this." From under the framed photograph he passed her a second laminated copy, protected against the weather. "To show you love him. I've also arranged for some flowers; I chose them with my mother's help. The white asphodel means my regrets follow you to the grave and yellow roses also mean apology. If you don't like them you can change the order, there's still time."

For the second time that day, Nate noticed Charlie's eyes sparkle with tears. "No that is perfect... thank you."

"Well then it's your turn in the shower, you'd better hurry or you might loose you place. We leave in an hour."

* * *

Jasmine's cry woke Jack and he reached up to steady her while she flailed on his chest. The two of them had a difficult night previously, it was well after 0300 when he finally got the munchkin to sleep.

He jumped as another pair of arms picked up the burden resting on his chest before he could react.

"Shhhh little flower, mommy's here." came the voice from his side and the baby was soon happily slurping on a bottle.

Jack cracked open his eye wondering if this was all a dream. "Sam? When did you get here?"

"Dawn or thereabouts. You were sleeping so peacefully; I didn't want to wake you."

Reaching out Jack buried his hand in her hair and pulled her forehead close to his. "I wouldn't have complained, but you're a wonderful sight to wake up to."

"So are you." Then she closed the distance and sealed the morning with a kiss. "What do you want to do today?"

Jack smiled. "How about we feed that little girl and then spend the day indoors. Tonight I originally wanted to go meet Jon and Cassie for the fireworks, we can still do that or something else if you like."

"Nope, that sounds perfect. Now just give me a few minutes, she's already looking sleepy again and then I'll be back."

Unable to take his eyes off his wife's legs until she disappeared out the door, Jack sighed. Yep today was going to be a marvelous day, in so many ways. With a smile of his face he hurried to the bathroom to get rid of his morning breath.

Charlie stood before Charles Kawalsky's ("sr.") gravestone. She'd never actually been here since the funeral. She'd always meant to come again but the opportunity never arose. "Dad, I'm so very sorry for everything. I wish I could do things differently that I could have defied mother and contacted you. I hope you'll be proud of who I'm becoming." Reaching out she touched the stone as she knelt down placing the picture and the flowers at the base. "I'm going to follow your path so I can understand better who you were. I've made the first steps and I know you'll be there beside me. I love you, dad."

She stayed there a few more moments before getting to her feet and saluted. "Goodbye, I'll see you around. It won't be so long this time."

Backing away a few steps she didn't take her eyes off her father's name. Then she drew a breath and turned away, walking over to where Nate stood the shade of the tall oak.

"How did it go?" Nate's hands were stuffed into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels.

"Good, this was the first time I've been here since I buried him. As you know things were complicated between us. Thank you for giving me this chance."

"No problem. Would you like to meet a few McRaes and Sharks? There's more than a few of them buried here." Nate wrapped her arm around her shoulders and Charlie didn't flinch or move away as they headed to the World War areas of the cemetery.

The smile was easy to find this time. "I'd like that."

Cassie didn't look back as she walked away from Jon no matter how hard he silently pleaded for her to do so. He didn't move until long after she'd disappeared from view. Jon knew he'd hurt Cassie, but part of him just couldn't let this go.  
No matter what Cassie and the others thought the SGC needed him. Drawing a deep breath, he settled down to wait for Jack's buddy Phil to come and pick him up and the glider. The guy would get a good laugh when he saw Jon had been abandoned.

Knowing he couldn't let Cassie walk all the way home, he called the SGC and asked for Reynolds. "Hey A, can I ask a favor? Cassie and I had a disagreement and she'd headed down the mountain on foot. I don't have a vehicle to go after her, so I was wondering if you could send someone to take her home, like Wells, she knows him."

"He's not on duty today, but I'll go, I'm off duty right now. I'll pick her up and take her home to your house."

"Thanks a lot." Jon stared out over the landscape wondering if he'd tainted this place. It had always been their retreat from the world and now...

"Jon, you okay; you sound a bit funny." Reynolds voice came through the phone line making Jon jump, he'd forgotten the other man was on the line.  
"I'm fine, just some hard choices to make and I'm not sure what to do. I thought I did, but now I'm not sure."

"Well if you need some advice I'm here to listen, Jack's not gonna be around for a while. Sam just got back this morning so it's good you called me and not him. He'd be pretty grumpy if you interrupted that reunion; after all he didn't know for two days if she was alive with that space battle and..." Reynolds stopped.

"Anyway, I'm at my truck. I'll call you once I find her." Jon heard a car door slam. "Bye."

"I'll be here; I'm not going anywhere."

Closing the phone, Jon sat down as far from the picnic as he could wondering if there was a way to fix this. Somehow he'd make this up to Cassie, she had to understand this wasn't just about them. So many other's hinged on his help too.

* * *

Cassie thanked Reynolds and climbed down from the truck. She stared up a Jon's house, this was the last place she wanted to be, but there was no where else to go at least for the moment because Sam was home. Reynolds had let her know when he'd picked her up a few angry kilometres down the road.

Dropping her keys on the hall table she paused to look at the pictures of SG-1 in its many forms. There was the original team, then a few with Daniel missing and Jonas Quinn in his place. A few with Daniel back from the dead and then it was Jack who was gone with Sam in charge. Then Cam and Vala joined the team last year and even Vala disappeared.

Cassie understood Jon's feelings she had them too. She wanted to race out there and help save the universe but there was a time and place for everything. Jon needed to learn that this war wasn't his time.

Heading down the hall she entered her room and locked the door. Checking the clock on her bedside table she picked up the phone and called Haruka. She needed some advice and the General needed a heads up on Jon's stupidity.

Haruka walked into the door to a ringing phone. She waved the other's to go get changed while she picked it up. "Hello?"

Cassie's words all came out in a rush and mixed up. "Slow down Cassie Jon wants to do what?"

Anger, icy anger at Jon seeped through her. That little upstart! Drawing a deep breath Haruka calmed herself and forced herself to speak coherently. "Cassie, it will be all right. When I get back to the Academy on Tuesday I will speak to Jon first thing." Cassie broke in and Haruka could tell she was crying. "No, don't bring it up with him, just leave it. Wait until I've talked to him and we'll get this all sorted out. He's running on Jack's emotions at the moment, not his own. All of his friends were almost killed and he wants to make sure he can be there to save them the next time. Jack has the same issues. It's one of the hardest things to move up to sit in that big chair and watch men go off to possibly die under your orders. Jack had to learn how to do it and now it's Jon's turn. He's just going to learn it much younger than most soldiers."

She talked to Cassie for a while longer before hanging up. As she turned, Allen stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He'd changed out of his dress whites and now wore a pair of swimming trunks. "Shall we go for a swim before dinner? The other two are heading to a beach party and I thought we'd make use of the reservation I made at your favorite restaurant on the beach. We'll close the place down and watch the fireworks from the beach."

Turning in his arms, Haruka kissed him. "I'd like that a lot. Let me get changed and I'll meet you on the beach."

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	4. Send in the Clowns – Reprise

**Chapter Four: Send in the Clowns – Reprise**

_Don't you love farce? My fault, I fear._  
_I thought that you'd want what I want-_  
_Sorry, my dear._  
_Send in the Clowns._

* * *

Jon took one last look in the mirror, straightening his combination cap. Haruka had returned to Colorado Springs that morning and it was time to speak to her about returning to the SGC. He thought this decision over many times over the past week and half and he'd come to the same conclusion each time. He was need out there though the Stargate. It was up to him to make sure SG-1 made it home safely and now it was time to make his case with Haruka.

He'd tried to talk to Cassie about his choice, but she didn't seem to want to listen. Any time the two of them were in the same room and he started talking about it, she got up and left, not only the room but the house. She'd been sleeping at Sam's house lately more than she had at their house.

Opening his bedroom door, he came face to face with Cassie, the hand poised to knock on his door. He hadn't seen her for a few days and there were dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't been sleeping well. When she saw what he was wearing, she stepped back.  
"Never mind I'll talk to you later. I take it you're heading to the Academy to talk to the _General_?" She put a little too much emphasis on General and he wasn't sure why.

"Yes, Haruka got back this morning. She was delayed by some meetings in Washington and the term starts next week and I'd like things to be settled by then."

Cassie nodded and Jon could see her disappointment as she turned away. "I just wanted you to know I'm heading back to Sam's. I'm watching Jasmine for her, it's the nanny's day off and Sam got called into work. I'll see you later."

She walked away, but Cassie looked back at Jon one last time before she disappeared out the door and he had hope they still might work things out between them.

Jon watched her walk away, wanting to call out for her to stop, that he wasn't going to to this, but then he thought of all those dead. He was sure he could have made a difference if he'd been there in that battle. Sure SG-1 had come home but a lot of people hadn't.

Once he had his orders, Cassie would come around and Jon didn't allow him to think about what would happen if she didn't.

* * *

_Kami-sama…_ Haruka sat at her desk feeling sick as she read the report in her hand. What am I sending this year's graduates out into? These Ori were an overwhelming force and they had not just destroyed one of Earth Battle Cruisers and a few Ha'tac vessels, but damaged the other one and also two Asgard Vessels as well.

Dropping the paper she put her head in her hands, fighting the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, but both she and the Cadets knew what they had signed up for and what they were required to do, but this was….

Picking up a sheet of paper, she once again began her short list for the SGC, knowing these men and woman had to be the best and brightest, but she couldn't help feeling a slight fear for not only herself, but the whole world. Her hand shook as she put Nate's name down, but she still did her duty.

She was glad when there was a knock at her door to pull her from her gloomy thoughts. "Enter."

Jon stepped inside and stood in front of her, snapping off a smart salute. "Cadet O'Neill asking for an audience Ma'am."

At this tone, Haruka knew this wasn't a social visit and addressed him accordingly. "Yes Cadet O'Neill, what can I do for you?"

Jon came in and stood in front of her desk. "General, I know I made a commitment to get my DSc but I need you to know that I have decided to test out of the Academy and ask to be transferred to the SGC."

Haruka had expected anything but this. Under her breath she cursed the stupidity of this and Loki for creating this complete and utter moron. "Cadet, are you sure about this? I need, mean they have Jack; do they really need you too?"

Leaning over her desk he stared right at her. "You most of all know they don't have Jack, not the way they need him. He's stuck behind a desk in Washington. They need _me_ in the field. I'm not saying this because I have some hero complex. Haruka, I'm sure you've been informed what happened when the Ori tried to establish a beachhead. What we lost, I can't sit here and keep learning most of which I already know hiding. Let me go, please."

Drawing a deep breath, Haruka tried to control her anger before she spoke. Who did this _child _think he was talking to? "Jon, there is so much you could give the world. Don't do this, please. Think of what will be lost if you die."

Jon stepped closer to the desk. "That's not going to happen and I promise once this war is over I will complete my studies and do my DSc like I promised. But I need to do this, it's too important. I can help more there than I can here. After all those deaths, they need seasoned officers to help. Look at what they lost when the _Korelev_ blew up and how many died on the _Odyssey_."

"Jon, are you even listening to your own words? These Ori aren't playing around. They destroyed an F304 and crippled the others with only a few shots. Even the Asgard vessels had to make a run for it and you think you are going to turn the tide, save the universe? A bit full of ourselves, aren't we?"

"It's a chance I'm going to have to take. I'm still very young I will have time when we're not at war do finish Jack's work. I have so much to offer the SGC; you have to see why I want to do this."

An angry glare flared up in Haruka's eyes and she rose to her full height, slamming her hand on her desk. "You are way out of line cadet!"

"Ma'am?" In the shocked stupor he found himself in, he noticed numbly she was still taller than him.

"There's no way I'm sending a teenager into a war which is, as always, fought by grown men and women. Know your place!" She hissed in a tone which knew no talking back. At the same time, the temperature in the room had dropped a good 20 Kelvin. "You are not Jack and once you accept that fact your life will be much easier. Do you really want to follow in his footsteps that badly and live that life all over again? Jon, you have a chance that most people would die or commit mass murder for. Follow your dreams and not Jack's life. _Bakayarou_."

* * *

Jon took a step back, surprised at Haruka's anger and tone of voice, biting like a shark's teeth. His eyes closed as regret and shame washed over him. His commandant was right, he wasn't Jack and he had absolutely no right to speak to her as he had. As he reopened his eyes, their gaze fell upon that blasted Sumi-e scroll of Haru- no, the Commandant's, just behind her back. The painting of the Beach Stroker, the Isonade, and currently, he wasn't sure if the picture hadn't come to life and the shark demon hadn't transformed into the proud soldier in front of him.

He didn't speak, instead he saluted and backed out the door before closing the door. Haruka's words rang in his ears as he stepped out into the sunshine. His mind was reeling; when the hell had he forgotten that he wasn't Jack? Haruka wasn't his academy buddy, but Commandant of the Cadet Wing, Chair of Astronomy, Vice-Head of Faculty, his CO and mentor. There was a chain of command and he stepped over the line big time. Had he really thought he could speak to her as an equal? A Brigadier General?! He wasn't Jack, he hadn't been for a very long time. Jon thought he'd come to grips with that but now he could see plainly that he hadn't.

He was very lucky Haru-the Commandant hadn't tossed him out of the Academy by his ear or broken him into tiny little pieces to be swept under the rug. Or fed to the fishes.

Heading across the campus, he thought about all the ways he could apologize not only to Haruka, but to Cassie as well, the way's that he should. Haruka's was the most important, his mentor, his boss, not his buddy and once he accepted that, the whole world would fall more clearly into place.

It wasn't up to him to dictate where he served and when, he knew that. He had signed up to be a soldier following in those footsteps of Jack's but Haruka had shown him there was another path, the one Jack had abandoned. He hadn't wanted Jack's life in the shadows. He seen what it had done not only to Jack but his wife and child and he didn't want to do the same thing to Cassie.

Starting to walk again he headed toward the Academy chapel and sat down in one of the pews. He didn't pray exactly but he did ask for forgiveness. Only once he felt this had been done, did he get to his feet to return to Haruka's office, hat in hand.

* * *

Haruka sat behind her desk staring at the page in front of her not taking in a word. She been staring at the same three words since Jon had left. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to control her disappointment. 'Clown. Fool. _Jon-no-baka_! How dare…'  
There was a knock at the door and Jon stuck his head in the door waving his white handkerchief. When she gestured him to enter, he closed the door behind him and fell into a formal bow on all fours, the forehead touching the floor. A dogeza. In the middle of her office.

"I've come to beg forgiveness. I was way out of line earlier. I betrayed not only you but the life I was building for myself. After I read that report, I needed to do something…" He sighed, not looking up. "But now is not the time. You were right, I'm not ready for the SGC. I may have Jack's memories, but I am not him, not any longer. I don't have to be ruled by his choices. I ask to be allowed to continue my research with you as my supervisor."

Haruka shuffled some papers before looking over the desk to inspect him. "All right, but that paper better be excellent; better than anything I've ever seen from Jack. You have a lot to make up for." She drew a deep breath. "Rise, _Kumoshi-kun_," Haruka ordered in Japanese, emphasizing the suffix which indicated a young man. "You are aware you owe someone else another dogeza?"

Jon, who had scrambled to his feet, bowed again in shame. "_Hai, sensei_. I just wonder if she is even willing to listen to me…"  
"If I was you, I would start with the dogeza and finish with the apology," the General suggested, grinning. "Self-humiliation is always a good start." She waved her hand at the door. "Now off you go, I have a lot of work to do before the term begins and so do you. In more ways than one."

Jon snapped off a smart salute and left the room, wondering if he could make things right with Cassie.

* * *

_AN: Fun Fact: Sensei, the Japanese address/word for teacher/master means literally "one born beforehand"= one's elder._  
_Dogeza, the formal bow, is the physical form of an apology or a strong affirmation of what one is saying, meant to "kill" the ego of the speaker._

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	5. Apologizing For Complete and Utter Moron

**Chapter Five: Apologizing for complete and utter Morons**

_**AN:** Title reference is to a popular helping book series ("...for Dummies")_.

* * *

Cassie lay on her stomach in Sam's backyard, reading a medical text book she'd bought off the Internet while Jasmine chewed on her chubby fist.

Unconsciously, her hand moved to play with the chain and ring around her neck, forgetting she had given it back. Jasmine reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair and squealed with delight as she pulled a few strands from Cassies head making her forget all about Jon and his issues. She couldn't help wondering how long she'd have to wait for a child of her own.

Closing the book she sighed and rolled over staring up at the sky, knowing just who she wanted to be her children's father, but there was a chance between slim and none it would happen now. Jon had thrown himself to the wolves with some half baked messiah complex.

Unable to take out her annoyance on Jon, she took it out of the strands of grass. Soon she had a large pile and Sam's lawn had a bald spot. Tossing the grass into the air she muttered, "Jon O'Neill, you are an-"

"I wouldn't finish that. It's not good to swear in front of babies or complete and utter morons."

Sitting up, she found Jon standing on the porch, still wearing in his dress uniform. From his fingers dangled the ring and chain he'd given Cassie. "I have come to ask your forgiveness. I'm not going to the SGC, Haruka gave me the smack down I deserved. She could have done worse, I was way out of line. I'm right where I belong: here with you."

"What about saving the world? I thought the SGC needed you, that they..." she stopped hating the bitterness in her voice.

"I was wrong, so very wrong. I can see it now, all it took was a good mental smack on the back of the head." Then he dropped down on to all fours in the dogeza as he'd done with Haruka. "Forgive me..."

Cassie knelt down in front of him, lifting his face to meet her gaze. "All I wanted is for you to be yourself, not Jack. There's already one of him, and you needed to see that. You don't have to live his life, you are you, not a shadow of him."

He sat back in seiza, straightening. Cupping her face with his hands, he sighed. "Cassie, I see that now. We came so close to losing Sam and the others, I just reacted. It was stupid and things like that can get people killed just as easily." His thumb traced her lip. "I need to know if you can forgive me." He lifted the ring. "I don't know if you're ready to wear this again, but I hope one day you will."

Opening her hand he let the chain drop and covered it with her fingers. "I love you and even my own stupidity can't change that and I pray it's the same with you."

Tears filled Cassie's eyes. "Jon, I love you, no matter how stupid you are." Then she kissed him and suddenly the beautiful day got brighter.

"Cassie, Jasmine where are you?" Sam's voice called from the kitchen and the two of them broke apart. They had forgotten where they were.

* * *

Jon stepped away from Cassie but curled his fingers around hers trying not to feel awkward being here. He as pretty sure Sam knew what was going on between Cassie and himself the last few days.

Keeping his voice even, he called out, "We're out here Sam and Jasmine's too. She's just discovered that grass is tasty."

Seeing what the little girl was up to Cassie squeezed Jon's hand once before hurrying over to the baby who'd managed to get a fist full of grass into her mouth.

Cassie had extracted most of the strands before Sam appeared looking weary.

Jon met her gaze. "How's things going with the Ori?"

Sam's gaze narrowed. "None of your concern, Cadet. You have your own worries and concerns." The she stopped rubbing her hands over her face. "Stay out of it, Jon. You have so much here, don't waste the time you have. It could all be gone and you'll be left with nothing. Jack and I know that all too well."

"What's wrong, Sam?" Cassie asked handing over the baby to Sam, who took her little girl and perked up a little.

"I've never been away from her for very long and this next mission is going to be a long one. Part of me wishes she could come with me but I know that's stupid."

"You betcha it is. No way my little girl is heading off into the great unknown for a few more years. Why don't you get packed while I have a man to man talk with Jon. Cassie, would you mind changing our little Angel: she reeks!"

Jack handed the baby over to Cassie but Sam stepped in the way. "No, I'll take her. I'd like a bit of time with her before I go." She looked at her watch. "I have a few hours and I'd like to spend it with my family."

Cassie looked at Jon. "We should be going anyway. We have a few things to do before school starts-"

"Not so fast. As I said I need a few moments with Jon. I won't keep him long because I want the two of you gone, if you know what I mean..." Jack waggled his brows.

Jon smiled as Cassie's face flushed red. "Grab your things so we can leave these two lovebirds alone." He really didn't relish the chewing out he was sure was coming, but he was ready to face the music.

Still hesitating, Cassie looked from Jack and then Jon. "Don't hurt him. He's just got his head back on straight, we don't need you knocking it all screwy again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack then made shooing motions with his hands. "Off you go now while me and Take Two have a little talk."

As soon as Cassie disappeared into the house Jon held up his hands in mock defence. "I've already been knocked off and been kicked in the teeth by my high horse, and then chased over the gangway and fed to the Sharks. I know my place and I'm content with it. I have a lot of growing to do before I attempt to join the SGC. I may have the knowledge but I'm not ready to use it."

Jack's whole body relaxed. "That's good to hear because I thought I'd have to beat some sense into you."

"Jack, how do you do it? I mean you have to sit back behind that desk and just read it in reports." Jack's face darkened, but Jon held up his hands. "I know it's what I have to do but I'm just wondering how you do it."

Motioning to the small patio table, Jack sat down. "It's not the easiest thing I have done in my life, but... someone has to do it. The SGC needs me to watch their back. I just have to remember that. What you are doing is the same thing. In a few years they will need people like you to take over and if you just throw yourself to the wolves there is no nobility in that." He squeezed Jon's shoulder. "There's a time and place for everything and you just have to wait for yours."

Jon forced a smile. "I know and it won't be easy, but I see how important it is." He looked up to find Cassie coming out onto the deck and he smiled. "For many reasons."

Jack followed Jon's gaze and smiled himself. "Yes, there are. Now off the two of you go. School starts tomorrow. Tonight is your last night."

Getting to his feet Jon, moved to Cassie's side. "Jack, Sam will come home from whatever she's doing. She always does."

This time, Jack's smile was grim. "I can only hope you're right."

The two cadets left him, staring up at the first star of the evening. Jon wondered if Jack was making a wish, because he did.

* * *

Sam found Jack still watching the stars a few minutes later, after putting Jasmine to bed. She could feel the melancholy wrapped around him like a blanket.

Knowing she needed the contact as much as he did, she put her arms around his neck. "I'm coming home Jack. It'll take a few months but I'm coming back. The worst part is all that I'll miss." Tears pricked at her eyes. "Jack-"

Pushing back from the table, Jack got to his feet, pulling Sam close. "I know. I missed so much of Charlie's life so I understand. I will try to film as much as I can. Those movies were my saving grace." He tilted Sam's face up to look at him. "I love you and eventually this war will end and then we'll have more time. We just need to have patience."

Laying her head on Jack's shoulder, she sighed, "That seems to be our line and I'm so tired of it, but it's all we have." Straightening up she held out her hand. "Jack, lets not waste any more time. Jasmine's asleep, why don't we go inside and have our dinner later."

Smiling Jack took her hand. "I'd like nothing better." Then he swept Sam up into his arms and carried her inside.

* * *

The silence in Jon's truck was thick and he wondered what to say. He had apologized, but was this really behind them? Cassie had been staring out the window since they left Sam's house and she seemed to have withdrawn from him.

He'd ordered food for them to eat at his house, but he changed his mind. Turning at the next intersection he headed up into the hills. It was only when they left the city did Cassie look over at him.

"Where are we going?"

"To our spot. I thought since our last visit didn't end well it was time I fixed that. Besides, this will be the last chance to look at the stars for a while together because we'll both be hitting the books." Jon looked over at Cassie, a little worried about her thoughts on the matter, but she smiled.

"I'd like that. It sounds nice, but I want to eat first; nothing's worse than cold Chinese food."

"I agree. Cassie, this is a new beginning and I plan to make the last couple of weeks up to you. I have never been more sorry about anything than I am now."

"Jon, stop it." She put her finger to his lips. "I've forgiven you. Let's not beat it to death. You made a mistake and you've corrected it. Let's just start over again."

Pulling into their clearing, Jon shut off the truck. "Clean slate and I won't talk about this anymore."

Cassie leaned over and kissed him. "Yep and the cost is your lemon chicken."

Laughing, Jon returned her kiss. "Done!"

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	6. Beyond the Shadow of a doubt

**Chapter Six: Beyond the Shadow of a doubt**

Charlie Kawalsky could feel everyone's eyes on her as she stood among the Cadets information, waiting to be dismissed at the end of the the Parent's Day Parade. From where she stood, she could see both Cassie and Jon, and a little bit more to the left she caught Nate's eye. He shot her a smile and she knew she wouldn't be able to make a getaway before any of them stopped her. She disliked large groups but knew that for now she needed to tolerate it. It was part of being a friend, something that was very new and precious to her.

Earlier, when she'd taken her place among the second class, one of her other classmates, Ashgar had protested her presence there. It had become a problem until General Shark intervened and told Ashgar to take his own place and that Charlie belonged there.  
Lifting her chin a little higher, she promised herself that by Homecoming no one would doubt her place in the second year.

General Shark finished her speech and then Arcuri stepped forward to dismiss them. Everyone began to mingle, but they all avoided Charlie. Usually it didn't bother her but today it did, she had worked hard last year and hadn't asked to be raised up a year, but when General Shark offered it to her there was no way Charlie was going to say no. She had a desire to serve her country and follow in her father's footsteps. If she had the qualifications to do it a year earlier she'd take it.

Since Charlie hated crowds and people in general, she stayed right where she was. She was a silent island in among the chaos or greetings and tears.

Someone bumped into her from behind, almost knocking her to the ground where she surely would have been trampled. Charlie managed to right herself and quickly turned around to see if she could see who'd been the culprit, because the incident had been far from accidental. She caught sight of Ashgar and he gave her a little wave before disappearing from view. She was pretty sure last year he and his buddies had been involved in the hazing that took place among the fourth years, but she'd never been able to get anyone to talk. This year though, she decided it was her mission to prove what he was doing and get him tossed out on his ass.  
She moved to follow him, but someone grabbed her hand.

"Hey you!" Nate appeared out of the crowd, tugging her in the opposite direction. "Come one, stop hiding. Jack's here with Jasmine, you have to see her; she'd gotten so big since we saw her last. He's going to take us all to Jon's house for a BBQ."

Charlie resisted for just a moment before allowing herself to be pulled along through the crowd.

Jack stood near the bleachers, holding his little girl and smiling as she played with his nose. A pang of regret shot through her as Charlie closed her eyes, and for just a second, wished her life could be different, that her relationship with her father could have been different.

Jack looked up as they approached. "Hey, Charlie congrats on the promotion. Your father would have been very proud of you."

Charlie's couldn't stop the rare, genuine smile that blossomed across her face and she wondered how Jack's knew just what she needed to hear. "Thank you sir. I'd like to think he would be." She looked around but didn't see Sam. "Where's Jasmine's mommy?"

Jack's face fell momentarily before he forced a smile back onto his face. "She's out on a mission. Sam wanted to be here, but duty calls. She should be back sometime next week." He looked down at Jasmine. "I never realised how hard it was to stay home and wait. I've done it these last few years but, now that I have Jazzy, it's so much harder to let Sam walk out that door."

Jon arrived with Cassie at that point and broke the spell that had fallen over the small group. "So, I have the steaks marinating in my fridge. I think Jack promised to cook them for us and I'll let him as long as he promises not to burn them."

Everyone laughed and they all headed toward the parking lot to enjoy their day of freedom.

* * *

Jon and Haruka stared at a terrain simulation field… and their two opponents. Personally, Jon had lost his like for "Battlefield", but with this feeling, he was pretty alone – Haruka was only worse at one game, and that was Battleship; and Nate enjoyed it as much as any son of a naval officer. Of course, it didn't help he had Charlie on his side: the reason why Jon didn't enjoy the game any longer was that Charlie massacred him at the game. So far, the game was even… but he couldn't shake the feeling that he and Haruka got lucky until now.

"Using card: Air Raid 3," Charlie interrupted, dropping five bombing stencils on the game board.

Haruka sighed, taking the dices. Tossing them out, she read their losses and groaned. "You're way too good at this for your age, Kawalsky."

"I aim to please," she grinned as the ranks on the General's side became thinner again.

Jack, who was referee, snorted at the old sniper joke. "Guys, you're going to lose. You spend way too much time as pilots."

"A question old man… how did she get this good and how do you know that?"

Charlie grinned, in that manner of a lion with its prey. "Who do you think is artofwarlion, O'Neill?"

Haruka groaned. "I know when I have to surrender. Jack, stop teaching her underhanded tactics, she learns enough of them in sniper training."

"Hey, I need to stay in shape too," the other general defended.

"Yeah, right," Haruka and Jon answered.

* * *

Sam crossed to the balcony overlooking the ocean where the city of Atlantis floated, resting her arms on the railing watching the sunset. Their mission had been a success, but it also a learning experience in the worst way.

They had had tied up the supergate and now the Ori could no longer send their armada to the Milky Way galaxy. As a bonus, they had destroyed not only an Ori ship but a Wraith Hive as well.

But the cost had been very high, by the time Sam got home she would have missed almost four months of her daughter's life. Milestones and and precious moments missed. Those were moments that she couldn't get back, the only way she could experience them was if Jack filmed as many of them as possible, but she knew there would be many little things missing.

In these past months, she had come to understand the sacrifice of her father and Jack. These men and thousands of others had served their country and left their families, knowing their wives and children would move on with their lives. That nothing would be the same when they returned. She could now understand the pain she saw in her father's and Jack's eyes because she now saw it in her own.

"Carter…?" She heard the hesitant footsteps stop behind her. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I–" He stopped and shuffled his feet.  
Closing her eyes she counted to ten, she really didn't want to deal with Rodney and his insecurities right now, but it looked like she would have to.

"What is it Rodney?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment? I wanted to clear something up… about what I told you the other day." She could almost picture him shuffling his feet as he ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

"Sure Rodney. What do you need?" She quietly prayed that this wouldn't get much more embarrassing and that Rodney didn't have any more fantasies to confess.

"You see I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just want to say thank you, because I couldn't have survived without you – the you that was really me – Anyway you understand…"

Sam drew a deep breath. "It's fine Rodney and I have no hard feelings." She held out her hand.  
Disappointment crossed his features momentarily, but he rearranged his expression into a smile. "That's good to know," he continued to shake her hand, not letting go.

"Rodney, you do know that I'm married now. I have been for over a year and I have a baby girl who's waiting at home with my husband."

He dropped her hand as though it burned him. "Married? No one told me. Well, congratulations. Uh, who's the lucky man?"

"General Jack O'Neill." Sam couldn't help but enjoy watching him squirm.

"Oh really, General O'Neill. Yes, well tell him hello for me. I'm just going to go now." As he backed away, he raised his hand in a wave before leaving, almost bumping into Shepard on his way inside.

"What's with him?" John asked as he came to stand beside Sam. "Did you show him the lemon I gave Mitchell?"

Sam laughed. "Nope, just told him I was married to General O'Neill and that we have a little girl, Jasmine."

Surprise and shock was written all over Shepard's face. "You and the General huh? He got me this gig you know. If not for him I'd still be freezing my ass off in Antarctica, doing supply runs. Tell him hello for me." He shook his head as he settled down to lean on the railing next to her. "The gossip you miss out on when you live isolated in another galaxy. I really wish I could have seen Rodney's face when you told him. It would have been priceless."

"Yes, John it was." Pushing off the railing, she headed back inside now that the sun had set. "I'm going to head to the commissary and have some lemon pie in honor of our friend, wanna join me?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Lead on, Colonel O'Neill."

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	7. Love and Vendettas

**Chapter Seven: Love and Vendettas**

Charlie stood outside the lecture hall waiting for class to start. Cassie and Jon were at her side and knowing they had her back made it easier to deal with the whispers and snide remarks that still came her way, even after she's proved that she could handle the work.  
Most of them thought she'd only got to advanced because of her connection with Nate, but someday she'd make them all see, that she belonged in this class, she just had to find the opportunity to prove herself.

Jon leaned closer to Cassie and whispered something in her ear and she laughed before telling the joke to Charlie as well. She didn't laugh, she still couldn't live her life with the same abandonment as Cassie, but she did manage a smirk (laughing was something she did rather maniacally, causing people to scare off or to look bewildered). It was still strange to have the two of them in her life.  
Friendship was still so new to her. There were times when the relationships were overwhelming and she wanted to find a place to hide where she could be alone.

When this happened, Charlie forced herself to take a deep breath and stay right where she was. It was important to challenge herself to overcome her fears. If she let fear or panic rule her life she'd become that which she hated- her mother.

The door opened and there was a bit of a rush as everyone flowed into the door, hoping to get their favorite seats. Suddenly Charlie felt herself falling. Fighting to regain her balance, Charlie thought about a movie where she'd seen a stampede. The cows that had fallen hadn't survived and she knew that she'd be in a lot of trouble if the same thing happened to her if she went down in the bottleneck.

A pair of strong arms steadied her and she quickly found her footing.

She turned around to find Ashgar sneering at her. "Go back to the thirdies, if you're not able to make it in a crowd, just how are you going to get through this year?" He shoved her again and disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Cassie asked when Charlie sat down beside her.

"Ashgar, he doesn't think I should be in this year. Mostly because he tried to test up last year and failed. So of course he blames me because I succeeded. He just thought he was smarter than everyone, but I had three years of university before I joined the Air Force; if I had stayed I would have a BA already. It just made sense for me to try. I just didn't have the courage until General Shark encouraged me."

"Well watch out. He's vindictive and there's been complaints but nothing anyone could prove. I've heard rumours that he'd been terrorizing the wedges, again no proof," Jon spoke up, looking down the hall to where Ashgar sat with his cronies.

Seeing that Charlie and the others were watching him, Asghar lifted his hand and mimed shooting Charlie and they could clearly see him mouth 'Bang!'

Shaking off the slight chill she turned her attention to the professor who had stepped to the front of the room. She fought to pay attention to the lecture, but her gaze kept straying to Ashgar. Something about the other cadet made her wary and it wasn't Jon and Cassie's warnings. Deep down, she knew that she would have to fight this man, not necessarily physically; but in the last few minutes he'd become her nemesis.

The class ended and everyone stood to leave. Charlie shook off her thoughts and watched Asghar leave.

Jon shook her shoulder. "Hey, forget that jerk. We have a three day weekend to celebrate. The weather is supposed to become beautiful, so I propose a final BBQ of the summer." He wrapped his arms around both Cassie and Charlie as he steered them toward the door. "Shall we ladies?"

Charlie hesitated for a moment as her gaze followed Asghar out the door. She needed to follow him, to get the proof needed to expose him before the cadet wing. Something was brewing and she had to find a way to stop it or things would get only worse.  
It would take time and a bit of stealth but she would do it, just not today. This was Jon's celebration, and so her manhunt would have to wait.

* * *

Nate stepped out onto the deck of Jon's house, his eyes searching for Charlie in the small crowd covering the backyard. For a few moments he watched Charlie as she talked to Cassie. Her body language was much less forced (but still on alert) than it had been since he met her. Over the past year she had made so much progress and now he was ready to challenge her again. The homecoming dance was coming up soon and he planned to ask her to accompany him.

He didn't want to change her but he did want to show her there was more to life than war, rifles and martial arts.  
Pouring himself a drink from the punch bowl, he meandered through the crowd and dropped his arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Hey Beautiful!"

Charlie stiffened momentarily before she smiled at him, the ghost of an embarrassed grimace on her face. "Where have you been; Jon's almost done burning the steaks."

"I was finishing up a paper that's due next Tuesday, so I don't have to worry about it all weekend. I'm a free man. What's good to eat?" He scanned the buffet table as he handed his drink to Charlie and began to fill his plate with the side dishes, knowing there might not be too much edible steak.

"Cassie's potato salad was very good. The best I've ever had. Once again she's outdone herself with this spread."

Cassie blushed slightly. "I can't take all the credit, Charlie was a big help too. Make sure you try the broccoli salad. She made that one, it was all her idea. I had never heard of it before."  
Charlie was about to answer when the back gate opened and Ashgar stormed into the crowd, bringing with him tension and his two henchmen in his wake.

Jon left the BBQ and came over to greet the newcomers."Ashgar." He nodded to the other cadet.

"My invitation must have got lost in the mail."

Jon folded his arms across his chest. "No Ashgar, you weren't invited and you still aren't. Leave now and there won't be any hard feelings."

Stepping around Jon, he said, "We just got here, O'Neill. We're going to have a look around. So where's the alcohol?" He asked as he shoved his way through the crowd over to the beverage table.

Nate could see Jon gritting his teeth as he answered, "Since most of us here are still underage, there isn't any."

"Well, that sucks." Dumping the punch bowl out onto the ground, he turned to Jon. "I would think you should, after all you have the Shark in your pocket."

Take a step forward, Nate was going to go help Jon, but Charlie stopped him. "Don't, you'll only make it worse given who your mom is." She looked over at Cassie, hoping for support. "But you might be able to diffuse it."

Nate didn't want to stay where he was and watch, but he did.

Cassie walked over to Jon and worked her magic and soon, Ashgar and company had left, but the party was never the same again.

Jack juggled the car seat and bags of groceries as he tried to fit the key into a lock. Jasmine slept on, blissfully unaware of her father's gymnastics. Finally, he got the door opened without dropping anything. Moving inside, he placed the car seat in the hall and continued into the kitchen with the bags. He quickly put them away and then began to prepare lunch for himself and Jasmine, knowing that when she woke his little princess would be hungry. Whistling as he worked and later as he ate, Jack wondered what Sam and the rest of SG-1 were doing now and if their little trip had been successful. It had been a long shot, but somehow things that shouldn't have worked just did.

He had almost finished his meal when Jasmine woke up and yanked him from his thoughts. Lifting her from the car seat, he found she was soaked on the top and the bottom. She had drooled enough that her shirt and the bib was drenched. He was pretty sure that Jazzie was teething. He remembered the stories Sara used to tell him about Charlie, his son, doing similar things.  
At the thought of Charlie, there was the familiar rush of pain at the loss of his son and the guilt was there for a moment before leaving once more.

Jasmine reached out and touched his nose. "Da...!"

Cuddling the baby close, he relished in her closeness and the wonderful baby smell that was only Jasmine. She would never take Charlie's place in his heart, but she had done more to help him see that he was forgiven and it was time to stop punishing himself.

After changing her diaper and clothes, Jack placed Jasmine in her high chair. Moving to the counter he grabbed the dish of food he'd prepared and began to feed Jasmine.

Jasmine ate a few bites before she decided she didn't want anymore pureed carrots and knocked the bowl out of Jack's hand. It hit the tray and then sailed off the edge before splattering onto the floor sending orange goop in a multitude of directions.

Letting out a squeal of delight she slapped her palms down into the carrots on her tray, making a much larger mess. Jasmine squealed with delight and cried out, "Meees."

From his spot on the floor, Jack laughed.

"Well Princess, time to get the camera because I'm showing these pictures at your wedding. I need to have some kinda payback."

"Carot." Then the little girl smeared the carrots onto her face and up into her hair. Laughing, Jack snapped a lot of pictures while Jasmine got more and more orange.

Once he was satisfied he had enough blackmail material, he took the little girl into the bathroom to wash her up.  
He had just put the little monkey into her sleepers when the phone rang. Placing Jazzie in her exersaucer he moved across the living room to pick up the phone. His hand trembled slightly as he reached for the phone, but he told himself this wasn't how they would notify him if something had gone wrong with Sam. "O'Neill."

Hank Landry's voice came over the line. "Jack, I have good news. Sam and the others are on their way back. They should arrive on Earth sometime in the next two and half months."

Jack felt the tension drain from his body. "That's good to know. I'll come by for lunch one day soon. I'll call you, Hank."

Hanging up the phone he turned to his little girl. "Mommy's on her way home; let's celebrate! I'm going to have a beer and you can have a cookie."

Jack let Jasmine have her fun before putting her down to sleep. Then he fell asleep himself, sleeping deeply for the first time in months, Sam was coming home and everything would be all right.

* * *

Cassie walked slowly down the wooded trail, enjoying the brightly colored leaves on the trees. Red, gold and green foliage filled her view. There was a bite to the air that promised winter wasn't too far away. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she'd grabbed a warmer coat.

Colorado was so different with its mountains and snow from where she lived on Hanka. Her small little village had rested on a flat plain close to the ocean, although she had never seen it. Life in the village had been simple but she had worked hard at her parents' side since Cassie had been old enough to walk. It had been the same with everyone in the village, all were needed to survive. Until everything had been destroyed by the hand of Nirrti.

Part of her longed to return to that life, to not have seen all that she had seen. Cassie missed not only the innocent child she had been but the naivety that her parents possessed as well. They hadn't known there was evil beyond their small village that sought to hurt them. But she knew it was all gone and there was no going back; she could only move forward. To see who she could become despite all that she had lost.

Stopping at the crest of the hill, she looked back over the Academy: soon even this life would be gone and she'd be immersed in the next phase of her life medical school. She'd already finished all the medic training available, but it wasn't enough. Ever since Janet died, she had hunger to help others, and now that she had the ability to heal people, she knew her calling, she just needed the knowledge to be able to use it properly.

She knew where she belonged and where her path would lead her. They had both made choices that would split them apart, he had a part to play in this world and she had hers. Their paths would come together and seperate but they would always be connected.  
It was the price of the life they'd chosen and she would willingly pay if it made the universe safer for those who came after them; she knew Jon felt the same way.

"Dollar for your thoughts? I think they're worth more than a penny."

Cassie turned around to find Jon standing behind her. "Where did you come from?"

"I saw you heading up the hill and decided to join you on your walk, if that's all right."

"Yes, I'm just a little nostalgic today. It was nine years ago today that Sam and the others brought me through the gate from Hanka. Because of that, I was thinking about old times. Even after all this time, I still miss my parents."

Jon stepped closer. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with being nostalgic."

Cassie moved away from him and looked over the vista once more. "But I feel like I'm disrespecting Janet's memory when I do. I love her every bit as much as my real parents and-" She stopped, covering her face.

Reaching out, Jon grasped her hands, pulling them away from Cassie's face. "They were your parents; they raised you for the first twelve years of your life, and you loved them and they loved you. Janet would never have expected you to forget that or them. Their loss will always leave a hole in your life. I know."

Cassie shook her head. "Enough with these dreary thoughts."

Jon threaded her arm through his. "Let's finish our walk and then get some ice cream. I'm in the mood for some rocky road."

"I like that idea, but we need to hurry or we'll miss the last call. And I don't like becoming pizza toppings." The two of them hurried down the trail. When they got closer to the Academy, he let go of her arm. The two of them walked side by side, no longer touching as per the rules.

"So would you go back there, to Hanka, I mean if you could?" Jon asked as he held open the door to the mess hall.

"Yes and no. When I was sixteen I went back, I mean I had to or I would have died. The whole village was empty and dead. It was no longer my home, just an empty shell. There was nothing left for me there or anyone."

"Well, if you ever change your mind let me know. I can talk to Jack, I'm sure he can get you permission."

"I appreciate that, but I'm still not sure how I would feel. Now let's eat." Cassie said as she took a huge spoonful of Jon's ice cream.

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	8. Dancing on a Volcano

**Chapter Eight: Dancing on a Volcano**

**AN:**Dancing on a Volcano: The Apokalypsis, the fall of a culture.

Nate paced Haruka' kitchen. Running his hand through his hair, he asked, "Do you think I should ask her mom? I mean am I moving too fast but I wanted to do something special to show her how I really feel because who knows where I'll be next year."

Haruka looked up from making her New York rolls. "It's up to you, Nate. And just what are you asking because you are bringing me in mid conversation. I assume the her is Charlie."

Nate stopped and dropped on the one of the kitchen chairs. "Before I tell you I want you to know I have thought about this a lot and it's not some snap decision."

Wondering just what was going on Haruka stopped what she was doing and gave Nate her full attention. "Okay I what do you want to ask Charlie." She was pretty sure she knew what Nate had planned but she wanted to here it from him before she gave her two cents.

Full of nervous energy Nate got to his feet again he paced the length of the kitchen once, twice and the stopped. "I want to ask Charlie to marry me, to be my wife. I want her to know she's special. I want to prove to her that I love her, that I'm not going to walk away from her. She's not a diamond ring kinda girl so I want to give her this." Nate pulled a long narrow velvet box from his pocket, opening it to show his mother.

Unable to stop herself, Haruka covered her mouth. "Are you sure the two of you are ready for this? Charlie is not someone who's emotions you can trifle with. If you ask her, then you have to be very confident in your ability to follow through, because if you break her heart she will never let anyone else in. Be wise, _isshi_. These are your inheritance from your Grandmother and once something like this is given, there is no taking it back."

Reaching out he squeezed his mother's shoulder. "I'm sure mom. She's the one and I need to let her know how I feel; she needs to know where I stand."

"I know you will make the right decision, but don't be discouraged if she doesn't say yes. Charlie has come a long way but she might not be ready for that kind of commitment. She might need a bit more time see things the way you do."

Nate nodded as he closed the box. "How did you get to be so smart?" Coming around the island it looked like he was going to hug his mother, but instead he snatched a roll.

With lightening speed, Haruka smacked his hand before it got close to his mouth.

"Life, _isshi_ and those are mine. If you want some; make your own. And don't try to change her, that is not her place in the world."

Haruka watched him gathering his own ingredients and make his own food and wondered how things would play out with Charlie. She just hoped they didn't break each other's heart.

* * *

A few days later, Charlie was leaving her dorm when she noticed Ashgar speaking with one of his henchmen. From where she stood, it looked like the one she called Stupid and it made her wonder where Stupider had gotten too, after all the two of them were usually like bookends, one of them tended to be useless without the other.

Ashgar and Pothead moved off together and Charlie followed. Her talk with Cassie would have to wait.

She followed close as she dared, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She had been doing this since her run-in with Ashgar a month ago, but due to her own time constraints and the difficulty locating him when she did have the time, she hadn't got very far in her intelligence gathering.

From a few conversations she had overheard, she knew that they, that is, Ashgar and his bookends, were up to no good, but she hadn't caught them in the act yet. The other cadet had continued to make her life miserable, but to bury the guy like she wanted, a full humiliation with all the trappings, she needed more testimony and a forum to present her grievance.

The two of them reached the edge of the obstacle course and disappeared into the trees on the far side of the mud pit.

A fourth year cadet knelt on the ground, breathing hard. His arms were wrapped around his body, trying to keep warm. His coat lay on the ground beside him and Charlie could see that he was shivering and his lips had a slightly blue tint to them.

When the smack noticed Ashgar, he jumped to his feet and stood at attention. Charlie could see the younger man struggled to stay upright.

Ashgar moved right up into the cadet's face and flicked him in the middle of his forehead. "Are you cold, Paris?"

"Yesss ssssir." Paris' lips trembled as he fought to keep his arms at his side.

"Think about this the next time you disrespect me. You want to be a soldier in my flight, then you better learn follow orders. So when I tell you to wash my dorm room floor with your toothbrush, you will obey. I want absolute obedience from my people and I will get it."

He turned to look at Stupid and Stupider. "I don't think Cadet Paris has quite learned his lesson yet. I think he's in need of a stronger lesson."

"Grab the wedge's boots and toss them into the mud hole, bury then deep. I think he needs to learn to shine his boots, they're just not. After all I can't see my face in them."

"But-" Paris protested but immediately stopped talking. His eyes were full of fear as he looked up at Ashgar who moved with lightning quick reflexes and grabbed the smack by the chin.

"Did you just disrespect me again?" The cadet shook his head as much as he was able.

Ashgar smiled and slapped the cadet's cheeks. "Good boy, now give up your boots or things are going to get so much worse for you."

Charlie wanted to interfere but she knew it would only make things worse. So she lifted her weapon and fired. Shooting pictures and video before then moving to a better vantage point to get a few more. Then, choosing a large rock, she tossed it into the bushes.

Stupid and Stupider dropped the boots into the mud and ran, with Ashgar on their heels. Another one, she sighed as they left. Why is it I am always right in these things? 'I would know my shadow, and my light, so at last, I shall be whole.' Very well. Let the rest of the world be the light… and I will be one of its shadows. Charlie waited until she was sure the bullies had disappeared before making herself known to Paris and made sure he knew that if he needed help again, she would be there for him.

* * *

Sam had been home from Pegasus for a few days now and she enjoyed being able to spend some time with Jasmine before heading back into the fray. Their success with their plan had bought her some free time, but tomorrow she would be heading back into the mountain and into the unknown.

But for now she would enjoy these precious stolen moments. Lying on the rug with Jasmine, she sang 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', doing the same actions she'd learnt as a child. This was one thing she always tried to do when she was home with Jasmine because some of the strongest memories of her own mother were times like this.

Jasmine lifted her hands and began to mimic Sam's actions and make sounds that could be words. For just a minute Sam wondered what it would be like to have these moments every day and spend all the time with Jasmine she wanted, she knew that for now she would stay in the Air Force, but this war wouldn't last forever. And maybe, she and Jack would be able to make plans, but for now she'd take the moments she could.

Small palms grabbed her face. "Ma!" Then Jasmine clapped her hands and shouted. "Ma, ma, ma!"

For a moment Sam just stared at her little girl, overwhelmed with love. This was what her life had been missing for so long and for the moment her life was complete.

Then she scooped the little girl up into her arms tossing her high. "Mommy love you too, Blossom."  
As she caught the girl and hugged her close Sam knew that she was truly home.

Charlie left the building and moved to follow Asghar once more as she'd been doing since meeting Paris, but she didn't feel that it would be enough to get the TI removed from the Academy, she needed more. I'm turning into a paparazza, ugh.

Since that day, she had never seen him do anything other than drive his flight to be better. He could have been nicer about it (as she was with the wedges she tutored in hand-to-hand), but there was nothing she could go to the Shark about. Stuffing her hands into her coat pocket, she walked against the wind, wishing she still lived in Florida with her grandfather, it never was cold there.

In front of her, Ashgar disappeared toward the obstacle course and Charlie pulled out her hands and went on high alert. This was where she'd seen him walk that fine line before and she hoped that today would be the day the jerk would cross it. Inside her pocket was a video camera she hoped would record the evidence she needed. Behind her a stick snapped loudly and she spun around, expecting an attack. Without thinking – it had been years she really needed to – she took down her pursuer and pinned them to the ground.

"Nice move, you'll have to teach me that one some day." Nate grinned up from the leafy ground, a little winded from the take down.

Releasing him, she stood up straight, not happy. "I have somewhere to be. We can talk later, Nate." She moved off but he caught her arm. "Charlie, I need to talk to you. If there some night this weekend we can go out while we are both on leave?"

"Yes, No, I don't know; why Nate?" Charlie was distracted, wondering just what Ashgar was doing not so far away.

"Well I have something to talk to you about." Nate caught her cheek, making her look at him. "Something important."

For the first time today, Charlie really focussed on Nate. "I already told you I would go to the Homecoming dance. I'm not going to back out Nate. A promise is a promise."

Nate backed away, never breaking eye contact with Charlie, knowing it was now or never. "That's not what I wanted to talk about. I had big plans for this, but I guess they're all out the window. Give me a minute." He bent down and pulled a decorative box from his backpack. Gently Nate placed her free hand on the top of the box. "Look inside and I will explain."

Charlie looked down at the box and then back at Nate. She could see something in Nate's eyes which made her feel uncomfortable and loved at the same time. She wanted to run as far away from this moment as possible but she also wanted to stay and hear the words she was sure would be spilling from his lips. Drawing a breath she forced herself to stay and lift.

She had no words to describe what she saw. Two long metal hair prongs lay nestled in velvet. Delicate silver-ish disks spilled from the gold and silver peony flowers, likely platinum in both cases.

"What is it?" Her voice was hushed and she was in awe of the things' beauty.

"It is a _kanzashi_ pair. It has been in my family for many years. My grandmother's _geiko-o-nee-san_ (geisha sister-mentor) received it as a gift from her *_danna_* (friend-patron) many years ago. It was passed down to my grandmother when she 'turned her collar' and she gave it to me."

When Charlie heard this she promptly handed it back again to him. "Nate, I can't accept that- I mean it must be worth a fortune. And just what would I do with it."

"You wear it silly, specifically to the homecoming dance when I'm your escort." Nate lifted one of the kanzashi bira-bira prongs from the box and placed it in Charlie's hair.

When he took his hand away the chain brushed the top of her ear. Gently she reached up to touch it. "It's beautiful, and I think something like this comes with some strings. Antiques like this aren't given to just any girl, do you-" She could hear the suspicion and paranoia in her voice.

He lifted his finger to her lips. "I'm not done yet. Will you let me finish?"

Charlie nodded slowly, unable to believe this was happening as she watched him face her squarely and lower his head and upper torso in a formal bow with his hands outstretched, presenting his offer of himself. After two heartbeats he lifted his head, and only his head, to look her straight in the eye.

"My grandmother gave me these bira-bira kanzashi to give to my wife. I wish for that woman to be you. I knew you were the one the first day we met and one day we'd be standing here like this; I never thought it would be so soon. Charlie, so what do you say: will you marry me?"

Charlie's eyes widened and she tried to pull her hand from his, but Nate held on tightly. "Think about it please. I love you, Charlie and I want to live my life with you. It won't happen for a few years, but it's what I want and I hope you feel the same way."

"I love you too, Nate, but I-" Her mind whirl out of control. Was she ready for this? This wasn't a decision she could or would take lightly.

She touched the kanzashi one last time, before starting to remove it from her hair to place back in the box beside its twin. "Give me a few days, please."

Nate stopped her. "Please keep that one as you think about me. I can only hope that it will be united with its twin in happiness. I will wait until you are ready, no matter how long it takes. Even if you say no, I will not give up Charlie. Someone has to show you the light in your realm of night. I don't wish to get you out there… but I'd like to be your beacon on your way home." He touched her cheek one last time before he walked away.

* * *

"Every night, and every morn,  
some to misery are born.  
Every morn and every night,  
some are born to sweet delight.  
Some are born to sweet delight,  
some are born to endless night.  
We are led to believe a lie,  
when we do not see through the eye,  
which was born in a night to perish in a night,  
when the soul slept in beams of light.  
God appears, and God is light,  
to those lost souls who dwell in night,  
but does a human form display,  
to those who dwell in realms of day."

William Blake, Auguries of Innocence.

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	9. Shadow Walker

**Chapter Nine : Shadow Walker**

_**I want to be in another place, I hate when you say, you don't understand…  
You'll see, it's not meant to be.  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head… **_

_Linkin Park, A Place for my Head_

* * *

Snow was lightly falling all around her as Charlie stepped up onto Haruka's porch. She would much rather be inside sparring, or even meditating (all her sensei had been adamant about that part), but she needed to talk to Haruka, not as the General, but as Nate's mother. Charlie had great respect for the woman and Haruka would help Charlie make the right choice. Like Charlie, Haruka was a warrior, controlled and calculating, whereas Cassie was a healer and highly emotional.

Rapping her knuckles on the door, she waited for a moment before turning to walk away, no one was home. She was halfway down the stairs when Haruka stepped out on the porch, wearing jeans and a shirt, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail as she nonchalantly stuck a wet fox-hair brush behind her ear.

"Is something the matter, Charlie?"

Charlie was taken aback at how different the General looked. "I wanted to talk to you, Mrs. Shark, this is not about stuff but about your son."

Haruka smiled and waved her arm. "Ah, come inside, Charlie. No matter what, you are always welcome in my home."

Backing away, Charlie raised her hands. "I don't want to disturb you. It looks like you're busy."

"Not really, I was just finishing up some calligraphy. Come in and we can have tea."

Tangling her finger together, Charlie followed Haruka inside through the house to the kitchen. Haruka put the kettle on while she waited for Charlie to speak, but when the younger woman didn't say anything Haruka asked, "What brings you here today?"

Charlie pulled the Kanzashi from her hair and placed it on the table. "Nate asked me to marry him and I don't know what to say. You know enough about my life and where I want to get in life. I never expected to find someone who can see the person I am… to love me for me. So I never spared the idea a thought beyond a flight of fancy."

Reaching out, Haruka touched Charlie's hand. "My path hasn't been nearly as rocky as yours, but I also found love where I least expected to find it. But if I learned anything from my parents, it was that when you find love you don't let it go because it doesn't fit in your plans. Look at Sam and Jack, the two of them almost lost everything because they were both too stubborn for their own good. Don't give up on something because you feel like you don't need or deserve it. We all need a place to rest."

Charlie looked away, she hated that Haruka saw right through her to the true reasons for not accepting Nate's offer right away.

Haruka took Charlie's other hand. "I just have one question. Do you love my son?"

Charlie considered the idea, and conceded, "I don't hate him, and my life would be infinitely duller without him. At the same time, he's the only person safe for my grandfather who manages not to break my equilibrium."

"Then you know what to do." She placed the kanzashi in Charlie's hair. "Say yes, if you are ready to make that commitment. Don't do it because it's what others expect, but you have to be ready to be a wife and possibly a mother. They sometimes go hand in hand when we least expect it."

Charlie pulled back. "Mother? But what about-" She stopped wondering if Haruka was the right person to be talking to about this.

"That is a part of marriage and Nate wants children. He loves you and you love him, but the time might not be right for you, that doesn't mean it won't be in the future, but only say yes if it's right for you. I can't make that choice for you. That is written in your kokoro."

* * *

Charlie walked through the now slushy snow back toward her room. She was still confused, even more so. She knew what it meant if she accepted Nate's gift and so she needed to talk to someone, but children? She had never considered them in years. Suddenly she could see a baby smiling up at her with Nate's eyes but-

She shook her head. She had plans, things to do and places she wanted to go. There was barely room in that life for a (normal) husband, let alone a child.

Maybe she did need some emotion in there, she needed Cassie. The other cadet had a way of seeing thing differently than anyone else. It probably came from losing your parents not just once but twice. People from all years came to Cassie for help, not only because she was the dorm chief but because she was willing to listen. Charlie often wondered if a physician or surgery was the right field of medicine for Cassie because she would do well as a psychiatrist as well.  
When she reached the correct floor, as expected Cassie's door was open. Rapping her knuckles on the door frame, Charlie stood there, wanting to run but forcing herself to stand there and get this done.

Cassie looked up and smiled. "Charlie, do you need something?"

Fidgeting, Charlie felt the weight of the kanzashi tucked into her hair. "Cassie, may I talk to you for a minute in private?"

"Sure close the door. It's a sign to the others that I'm in a conference and we won't be disturbed."

Charlie closed the door and crossed over to Cassie's bed to sit down, only to spring back to her feet, pacing. "I just don't know what to do, I mean I've never felt like this about anyone and now…." She pulled the kanzashi from her hair and placed it on the desk. "He gave this to me. Just look at it. I'm sure you know what it means to Nate."

Very gently Cassie picked up the deceptively delicate, but actually very strong ornament. It reminded her of Charlie, her friend was so strong on some accounts but so very fragile in others. On the surface no one would know the heart that beat within her friend nor how strong her desire was to be loved for who she was and not what the world wanted her to be and it seemed that Nate had truly found that person.

"Nate asked you to marry him? What did you say?"

Slowly, Charlie sat down on Cassie's bed once more. "I said I needed to think about it and I have, but I'm nowhere near figuring it out. I went to Haruka, but she confused me even more. I just don't know what to do or say."

"The most important thing is: do you love him and do you want to marry him?" Cassie asked as she put down the Kanzashi and took Charlie's hand.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Not like I have much an idea of the concept in the first place. I just don't know if I can take that kind of plunge." She sighed, closing her eyes. "This is so not helping. It was an awful idea to come here."

"Charlie, you never expected to have this choice and now it scares you. I know how you feel about Nate so I challenge you to see where this goes. If you're not ready to say yes yet, then don't. Nate knows you well enough to give you time if you need it. You can love and serve, Sam does and you can too. They aren't mutually exclusive."

Cassie placed the kanzashi in Charlie's hand and closed her fingers over it. "Now you need to go and talk to him."

"I can do that."

* * *

Cassie sat down beside Jon at their usual table. "Do you know who came to see me today?"

Jon snorted. "You have people coming in and out of your room getting advice and stuff. How can I possibly guess?"

"Fine then. It was Charlie. She wanted some advice on what she should do about Nate's proposal."

"Wh-" Jon spat his hot chocolate across the table.

"So I take it he didn't say anything to you about this?"

"Nope, crazy. I mean they've only been dating-" he shrugged. "I'm very happy for them, that is if she said yes. She did decide to say yes, didn't she?"

"I don't know. She's so unsure of herself when it come to things like this. I believe she loves Nate and I'm hoping she'll be able to get past her fears. I gave her a big nudge but you never know with her."

"She'll figure it out, she's made it this far alone, I'm sure she can make the right choice now."

"I agree. Now let's finish this food I have to study for my exam tomorrow. Shall I pick you up at 1500 hours to take you to Jack's house to watch Jasmine?"

"That sounds like a good plan."

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	10. Absolute Darkness Accepted

**Chapter Ten: Absolute Darkness Accepted**

Charlie sat on a tiny foe velvet covered seat, wishing the horror was over. She gritted her teeth as Cassie piled more dresses on the top of the door. This was all too, too much. There was no way she be caught dead in any of them, they were all too childish or girly. It had been a while since she wanted to strangle someone for something trivial, but now she was very close to shake the life out of Cassie. Two hours of dresses, dresses and more dresses was enough. All she wanted to do was go home and rest her weary feet.  
And don't get me started on the shoes… Grabbing her phone, she made a call. "Haruka, you need to save me from Cassie. She's shopping me to death. I really need your help."

"I'll be right there. Give me five minutes." Haruka hung up and Charlie thumbed through the dresses Cassie had given her to see if any of them might be a possibility, but she didn't see anything she liked. Dropping back onto the stool, she waited to be rescued.

Five minutes later she heard Haruka's voice. "Charlie, are you back here?"

"Yes, Haruka, I'm in number three."

"Here these are for you. Choose one and let's get out of here. You too, Cassie."

From Cassie's change room, there was a squeal of delight. "Haruka, this one is perfect!"

From within her cubicle Charlie heard Cassie unlock her door and step out. Haruka spoke, "It is. Good choice, Cassie. Charlie, are you going to try on a dress, I thought you wanted out of here?"

Charlie took a deep breath and chose one of the dresses Haruka had chosen. Although she hated it Charlie could hear her mother's voice ringing in her ears. "No one will ever love you. You're too much like your father. Besides you have the figure of a twelve year old boy."

She stepped out of her own change room. She slowly lifted her head to meet Haruka's gaze, hating the emotions this dance was causing to churn within her and was surprised to find a smile on the older woman's face. Her eyes filled with tears and Charlie didn't know what to say.

* * *

Haruka watched Cassie twirl in a burgundy red one-shoulder-one-sleeve cocktail dress.

"So that's the one then?" She leaned forward and caught site of Charlie standing looking nervous in the doorway of her own change room and she knew exactly what was going on in the Cadet's head. "Good; then go get changed while I talk to Charlie."

"You look beautiful; I knew that dress would be perfect for you. Turn around and let me make sure."

Hesitantly Charlie spun slowly, wearing a teal halter-neck dress with a medium-length flaring skirt. The dress suited her perfectly, and made also clear what she had over the other cadets – age and maturity. Cassie wouldn't be able to wear something like this for a while by sheer personality. Nevertheless, the young woman seemed to be utterly uncomfortable in her own skin, appearing to be feeling exposed.

Reaching out Haruka put her hands on Charlie's shoulders cause her to stop. "You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?"

Charlie looked away, staring down at the floor, but Haruka wouldn't let her retreat. Gently, she grabbed her chin and made the younger woman look up at her.

"You are a smart, beautiful and strong woman. Never forget that and stop listening to the bitch! She was wrong about you then and she'd still wrong about you now."  
"Charlie!" There was a squeal and then Cassie gushed, "That dress is perfect for you. You're going to steel the show. Shall we pay for these?"

Haruka nodded to Charlie. "Off you go, I'm in need of a ginger mint tea and I think you are as well."

Cassie gagged but wisely said nothing as they left the store, dresses draped over their arms and headed to Haruka's favorite tea house.

* * *

The homecoming game turned out to be a blowout, and not for the home team. It so was bad that no one wanted to talk about it which was fine with Charlie. As always she didn't care these things, they just didn't interest her. She'd much rather curl up in her dorm and read the autobiography of a sniper she'd found at Barnes and Noble the other day (or continue on the Divine Comedy), but she made a promise to Nate, so she'd attended the game and would be attending the dance later tonight.

Shifting in her seat, she caught sight of her dress hanging on the closet door. It really did suit her and she loved how she felt when she wore it after losing the awkwardness, but she hated the crowds and the dance tonight would be packed.

Sighing, she gathered up her hair, wondering what she should do with it. Charlie knew that she really should cut it off to a much more manageable length, but like Jo in Little Women and medieval Japanese Court Ladies, she felt it was her one true pride and beauty.

She was about to roll it up into a Chignon and secure it with her kanzashi when there was a knock at the door.  
Frowning, Charlie let go of her hair, letting it fall loose as she answered the door.

"What?!" she snarled as she wrenched open the door, expecting to find an overly excited Cassie to be on the other side.

Cadet Paris jumped looking ashamed as he backed away. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir. I'll come back another time."

"Hey Paris, I meant what I said to you the other day. Come in, it's not you I'm annoyed with." She told him as she waved him in.

The younger Cadet looked back and almost smiled. "If this is a bad time I can come back; but you said if I ever needed help I could come to you."

"No it's fine. I know you wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. I assume this has to do with Ashgar?"

"Yes it does but it's not me who needs your help. He's been harassing another cadet, but he's gone too far this time. This must end."

Charlie looked into the hallway behind Paris to see the other victim but there was no one there. "Where are they?"

Paris looked down the hall. "Kyla come inside, I told you she'll help you. You need to talk to someone about what happened. You can't let Ashgar get away with this. If we don't stop him he will keep hurting people."

A slim blond girl stepped around the corner and proceeded cautiously down the hall. Turning to Paris she told him, "Go three doors down and get Cadet Frasier. Tell her to bring her camera. We're going to need to take some pictures. Do you mind?" She directed the question to the female cadet. She didn't speak but the girl did not and then she smiled.

"Thank you, god speed you."

Even with her blackened eye, Charlie was sure she'd seem Kyla in some of her hand to hand combat classes but she couldn't place the girl's last name… But as Kyla smiled it hit her. "Come in Cadet Hammond. Tell me your story."

Kyla's eyes widened and she smiled again. "How did you know my last name? I didn't think you even noticed me in your classes other than to cringe when I try to do the moves."

"No, everyone is like that at the beginning. As for General Hammond, I met him once and you have his eyes." Then Charlie did something she rarely did, she reached out and wrapped her arm around Kyla's shoulder, leading her into the room. "Tell me what happened. I'll make sure Ashgar pays for whatever he's done."

Kyla sat down on Charlie's bed and began looking around the room instead of speaking.

"Talk when you're ready, I'm here to listen. I'm not going anywhere."

Pointing to Charlie's dress, Kyla got to her feet. "You were planning to go to the dance, I shouldn't have come here. This will ruin your evening."

Charlie stepped into her path. "If you leave without talking to me I will worry about you and that would really ruin my evening. My escort will understand if I'm late. Tell me what happened or he will hurt someone else." She motioned to Kyla's darkening eye.

Sitting back down on the bed, Kyla took a deep breath. "Ashgar has been pushing me to be better, which wouldn't be bad, but his ways of motivating aren't Academy accepted practices. I have the slowest time in my class on the obstacle course. So I use all my free time to try and improve, but up until a few days ago there was no real progress. I think the difference is the hand to hand I've been taking.I try hard to make sure I'm not dragging everyone else down but I've never been really that good at sports." She played with her hair, betraying her nervousness. "Anyway this afternoon I was about to start my second lap of the course when Ashgar found me. He told me that he was going to time me and if I didn't beat my time by at least three minutes he was going to make sure I wasn't allowed to go to the dance tonight and I would have to continue to run the course."

Charlie could tell this was difficult for Kyla, so she stayed quiet and let her continue.

"I know TIs have a lot of power but he can't do that. I told him so. I'm not sure where the confidence came from but I didn't back down, even when he hit me the first time, splitting my lip. I just stood tall and then walked away." Kyla closed her eyes before starting to talk again.

It was then that the door opened and Cassie and Paris slipped inside, but Kyla didn't look at them or opened her eyes to see who it was.

"As I walked away he grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground. I tried to defend myself but he was too strong. He kicked me in the stomach first and knocked the wind out of me. He did that a few times. That's the worst of the bruises I think." She lifted her blouse to show them the multiple boot prints on her torso. Cassie's camera flashed, but no one spoke again, waiting for Kyla to continue. "He said that no one would believe me about what happened. He told me I didn't deserve to be here at the Academy and I had only go in because of my grandfather's influence. Finally he stopped and walked away, leaving me there on the ground. There I stayed until Tom found me a while later. He brought me here to you."

Silence descended and Charlie reached out taking Kyla's hand. "We'll deal with this and General Shark will believe you, but it will be difficult to prove."

Kyla started to speak but Charlie cut her off. "I wasn't done. I was going to say without a confession and I know how to get it. We'll do it tonight."

Cassie spoke for the first time. "Just how are you going to do that?"

The steely look of icy fury and grim determination in Charlie's eyes made everyone in the room very glad they were not on the receiving end of it. "Vanity and pride. I've watched Ashgar long enough to know these are his Achilles heel. Now here's the plan."

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	11. Only The Valiant Survive

**Author's Note: **Well I am back, I have a few more chapters and I should be able to post each week again until this story is complete. I hope you will all let me know if you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Only The Valiant Survive**

Charlie stared at the chaotic array of dresses mixed in with the cadet dress uniforms. She knew that Nate was still waiting for her answer but she couldn't give herself the time to think about him right now. It was the mission or nothing. There would be time for Nate later tonight.

Nate came up beside her, offering a glass of punch. "So what exactly is this plan? It's not going to end with a brawl is it?" Nate smiled waggling his brows. "Because I would love to defend your honor. I've always wanted to slap someone with my gloves, after all, what else are they good for?"

"It's easy. I just have insult his pride and and curb-stomp on his vanity. The guy isn't smart enough to even realize what I'm doing."

"Okay but once this is all done the evening is mine, no more vendettas or crusades. Only you and me."

Linking her fingers with his, she tried to smile and almost succeeded. "Deal."

The way Nate grinned was all Shark. "Good, let's go find Cassie and the rest of your backup and get this show on the road."

* * *

Five minutes later the stage was set with military precision. Charlie drew a breath and rubbed her palms down her dress before making her way through the crowd to where Ashgar was holding court. Holding out her hand she said, "I thought the two of us could bury the hatchet and share a dance."

His face momentarily clouded over but in the blink of the eye he was all smiles, after all there were too many people around, not just cadets. He needed to put on a good show, there was no way he could show his true face and Charlie knew it. Taking her hand, Ashgar made an exaggerated bow. "I would be honored and yes, I accept your apology, Kawalsky."

The two of them swept out onto the dance floor as another song began. Ashgar leaned in close so only Charlie could hear. "If you really want to bury the hatchet, go back to Year Three where you belong. Your TI position should have been mine. Instead I get a bunch of chumps and morons. You will never belong in this class, no matter who you bed. By Christmas you will be back where you belong or out."

Charlie could tell Ashgar was waiting to see how she would react to his words. He seemed to be able to hide nothing as he studied her. Not wanting to disappoint, she threw back her head and laughed, in a manner that chilled most listeners to the bone. She couldn't help it, this idiot really had no clue that his head was on the chopping block and Charlie would be his executioner. Most of all he was just giving her more ammo and made it all too easy.

"Your making threats? Really, from what I hear you might be removed as an assistant TI. Your flight is the worst in the Academy. I hear that Cadet Paris and…" Charlie trailed off as if trying to remember Kyla's name.

"Hammond," Ashgar ground out. Charlie could feel him tense under her hand at the mentioning of the two cadets. She was close enough to see the pulse in his neck jump. The trap had been baited, now all that was left was pulling the trigger.

"Yes, that is the one. I've seen her bumbling around the grounds. Her and Paris are the worst Cadets and it's your fault. You must be so ashamed, after all, their conduct reflects on you, or at least that's what I heard the Blue Rope say the other day when I was walking behind them. They said something like 'if Ashgar can't even keep Smacks in line, how is he going to command real soldiers'?" Ashgar grip on her hand was almost crushing and his face was slowly turning bright red, but Charlie continued to speak as though she hadn't noticed.

"To make matters worse you can't even get rid of the girl because he grandfather was a general or something while your father the convict can't help you get anywhere."

Ashgar shoved Charlie away from him, almost knocking Charlie off her feet. "I keep a tight rein on my flight. No one is going to drag me down, back into the muck. I have clawed my way out and there is no way I'm going back there. As for Hammond, she will be up to snuff in a few weeks or she'll be out, one way or another. No one makes me look like a fool without punishment. She will learn to obey orders, even if I have to beat it into her like I did earlier today."

The entire room was frozen as the MPs who had been waiting in the wings advanced through the crowd to take Ashgar into custody.

The silence was more of an accusation than if they had yelled. The now disgraced cadet fought the two large sergeants for a moment before succumbing, realizing that it was all over. Too many people had heard his outburst, there was no taking it back or saying it was a joke, as Charlie had seen him in the past.

As he passed Charlie he spat, "You may think you have won but when you least expect it I will be there and I will get you. Just you wait and see."

Charlie laughed. "We'll see how well you 'get' me from Leavenworth, Ashgar."

It was Ashgar's turn to laugh. "Oh, I will never see the inside of a prison cell. I have powerful friends and they will get me out because I am very useful to them. No, Good Charlotte, we'll meet again."

"I'll be happy to hunt you then, mayfly." Once Ashgar was removed from the ballroom, Charlie was surrounded by other cadets, congratulating her or expressing their appreciation for what she had done. Even a few of the visiting senior officers approached her as well.

Paris and Kyla were among the last of the throng. Paris shook her hand, stumbling over his words before stepping back to allow Kyla to step forward.

Kyla's smile looked like it threatened to split her face, making her beautiful despite the now very black eye and split lip. "Thank you so much. I don't know how ever to repay you. I'm very proud to call you my friend. If you ever need anything, I will do my best to help you." Then she engulfed Charlie in a hug and the senior cadet allowed it for a few heartbeats before stepping back.

"I feel the same way, Kyla. If you like," she considered, "I'll tutor you on hand-to-hand privately."

"I'd love that!" Kyla stepped back to where Paris was standing and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of the evening, after all, tonight is your night!"

Nate stepped forward, taking Charlie's hand and nodded politely to Kyla. "Now this is my time. I'm sorry but I need to steal her away. Have an good evening." He led Charlie out onto the floor and began to dance even though there was no music. "I have to admit I wasn't really sure about this plan until the fireworks started. Man you sure know how to show a guy a good time." Then he waved his hands in a final motion. "That's it! No more talk of Ashgar. This is our time after all."

He pulled Charlie close as slow music began to play once more, but no one joined them on the floor. She hated being the center of attention but this time for Nate she would do it. After all in the next few minutes she might break his heart. Thenm as the final notes died awaym Nate took Charlie's hand and led her away. It was bittersweet and she almost wished things could be different. Forgive me for what I am about to do.

"Come with me. It's time we talked." He paused to grab her shawl before stepping out into the now dead garden surrounding the ballroom and Charlie hoped it wasn't a sign of what was to come.

* * *

Nate had second guessed this moment a thousand times but he couldn't wait any longer, he had to know Charlie's answer. The two of the stepped out into the chilly night and Nate settled his coat around her shoulders. He knew she would never ask. Charlie was so strong, but his mother had taught him to be a gentleman.

Taking her hand, he led her off the terrace and into the sleeping snow covered garden. After a few minutes Nate stopped at a small gazebo. Sweeping the small collection of flakes off the bench, he motioned for Charlie to sit before settling beside her.

He reached up and touched her cheek and then the kanzashi. "You wore it tonight. Does that mean yes?"

Charlie pulled her head back from his touch. Then, with a tired shake of her head, she reached up to remove the kanzashi, but he stopped her. She dropped her hands into her lap and stared at the white ground between her shoes.

Placing a finger beneath his chin, he made her look at him. "Talk to me Charlie. I need to know what you are feeling. I know you love me even if you have never said the words."

Suddenly she reached out and grabbed his hands squeezing them as though they were some kind of lifeline and Nate felt a surge of hope that he was right. This wasn't the end.

"Nate, there is so much involved in the choice I have made. I think love you, I really do and that is why I'm saying no." She cupped his cheek. "You are more precious to me than I thought anyone could be but I have chosen my path, my life was all mapped out and I was on track to make it all happen and I still am. The problem was I never made considerations for you and the life you are offering me. Children Nate, we could have children and I have no idea if I even want them. That was something I have never considered, you had to have someone in your life for that and I expected to spend mine alone. I am one who walks in the shadows, darkness. I tend to repel others or swallow them whole."

Nate hated when she talked like this, sure Charlie wasn't sunshine and roses but when you got to know the person hiding behind the steel, she was beautiful and carried her own kind of light, like a starlit night sky (or a katana, if you wanted to talk weapons). She was strong and honorable and in a fight he'd wouldn't have anyone else to cover his back. He knew that if he could only get her to believe in their future together, it could be amazing. He really hoped one day he would be able to pass her their child to hold.

"Charlie-"

She cut him off and smiled, a real, unclouded smile and it broke his heart because it might be the last one he ever saw.

"I know you see me so differently than anyone else I have met, other than maybe my grandfather, but there is so much I need to decide, to think about."

Nate was surprised when she leaned in and kissed him. There was fear, longing and desperation in the kiss and she pulled him closer. Then she pulled away, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"These feelings are still so new and foreign for me, and I need time to adjust to the concept of them and the possibilities they offer me now. I don't know what I want yet or when I will know. t means so much to me that you asked me and I hope someday you'll ask me again. So I hope you will give me time and ask me again. If the time is right I will say yes."

Then it was there again, that fleeting smile.

He reached up and touched the kanzashi and then her cheek. "Then this will be the promise between us. If the answer ever is no you can return it. I hope the day will come when you will say yes so the two kanzashi will be united again as we will be."

"I like that idea." Charlie shivered and pulled the coat closer.

Nate took her arm, helping Charlie to her feet. "We should return to the party, lest Cassie will send out a search party for us." The moved back toward the terrace. "So we're okay then?"

"Better than."

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	12. New Problems, Old Enemies

**Chapter Twelve: New Problems, Old Enemies**

Jon sat in the police station with his hands cuffed, resting them on the scratched table in a stark interrogation room. Directly in front of him was a two way mirror. Immediately upon arriving at the police station he'd demanded to be allowed a phone call but instead, the arresting officers had shoved him into this room, leaving him to stew instead. He reached for his phone, remembering he needed to call Cassie, only to recall the police had taken his phone before dumping him inside this dingy room. He hoped this would be all over soon, the last thing he wanted was Cassie to worry about him. Especially after what he'd done to her a few months ago.

He dropped his head into his hands. He knew exactly what the police were doing and he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of getting mad, nope, no sir. He was just going to sit here and contemplate the way he was feeling at the moment. It was strange: he felt so free, after all he had just killed a man… sort of. He should feel… bad or something.

The problem was he couldn't get himself to feel any regret. That… man… was someone who had earned the right to die many times over. But should he have been the one to kill him, Jon wasn't sure about that, but his soul felt much lighter. The afternoon's encounter seemed to had exorcised some of Jack's demons that haunted him.

Getting to his feet he began to pace, Jon knew he had to release some of his pent up energy or he'd do something stupid when the detective finally came to talk to him. He'd began his second circuit of the room when the door opened and Pete Shanahan walked in.

"Jon O'Neill, nice to see you again. Why don't you sit down?" He motioned to the chair Jon had vacated. "How's Sam?"

Jon lifted his cuffed hands in a mock wave to show he knew very clearly this wasn't a social visit. He fought the urge not to sneer; this was the guy who had almost taken Sam away from Jack and had turned out to be a pretty big jerk and idiot when push came to shove.

Awkwardly, Jon pulled out the chair with his cuffed hands. "She's fine, Jasmine, her daughter is growing like a weed." He smiled. "I didn't know you were still in town. I thought you would have left after things didn't work out between the two of you."  
Pete returned his smile. "Well I grew quite attached to this place so I stayed." There was a heavy silence for a few minutes while Pete studied the folder on the table before him.

"What can I do for you detective? I do have places to be. Going AWOL is not on my to-do list." Jon asked after a few minutes, hating the fact he'd spoken first but he might as well get this ball rolling. He really couldn't stay here all night, he needed to bring Jack up to speed with what had happened.

"Let's see: we have a dead body and a woman who was bound and knocked unconscious in an alley. Then there's a gun with your prints on it that matches the bullet pulled out of the dead guy. You tell me what I can do for you?"

Jon bit his lip, fighting the urge to sigh. This was going to get very complicated and he had to get Jack in on this incident, who knew what was happening to the body and where the-

"Mr. O'Neill. I'd like to hear you side of the events, but right now it's looking pretty bad for you." Pete rested his hands on the table looking intently at Jon.

"It's Cadet." This time Jon did sigh. "Listen up, I will tell you everything but I need to make a call. I was supposed to meet Cassie tonight; she'll be worried about me."

Pete's eyes narrowed. "You can make your call when and only when we're done here. If you are as innocent as you claim, the evidence will back you up. we'll let you go so why don't you make this easy on both of us. Tell me what happened in that alley."

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Pete until he talked, Jon got started. "I was on my way to Frankie's on Main Street. This time of year with all the shoppers and people downtown to look at the lights it's hard to find a parking place. So I parked away from downtown and decided to walk. It was about eight blocks. I was halfway to Main Street when I heard a scream and then a woman calling out for help. So I entered the alley to help her. By the time I got there the guy had either recaptured her or regained control of her. He had his arm around her neck and pointing a gun to her head while he dragged her towards a white van."

Pete made some notations on his notepad. "Did you know or recognize the woman?"

"Not at first." Jon explained rubbing his eyebrow. "It was dark in the alley but when they got closer to the van I saw her in the headlights. It was then I recognized her as Major Pain- ah Major Lawson."

Pete looked up started. "From your tone I assume you and the Major didn't get along. She's an instructor at the academy, isn't she?"

"No, we didn't really get along, we had a run in my first year. She was bashing some scientist and Cassie and I set her straight. The Major didn't appreciate being shown up by two Fourth Years." Jon shrugged. "The two of us developed a begrudging respect over the last year or so. We agreed to forget the earlier incident; it no longer mattered. Eventually, we decided to disagree about the scientist."

Someone knocked on the door, but Pete finished his writing notes before turning to call out for the person to enter.

Jon wondered what was going on now and involuntarily clenched his hands into fists. Once he realized what he had done, he released them and laid his palms on the table, waiting to see what would happen next.

Another detective entered the room, passing Pete another folder before looking directly at Jon and then leaving the room. Pete didn't look at the folder but continued to write. "Continue your story? You were in the alley and you recognized the major… What happened next?"

Jon looked up at the clock again; he'd been here almost an hour now. "Look, I've been very cooperative. Please can I make a call it will be very quick."

Pete shook his head. "All in good time. Now continue." He opened the folder and studied it. When Jon didn't begin he looked up. "Finish your story and you can make your call, not a moment before then so you might as well talk Cadet O'Neill."

Shifting in his seat, Jon thought quickly trying to figure out what to say. This was where things got kinda complicated, but he decide to tell as much of the truth as possible. "The major bit her assailant and managed to call out again. She must have recognized me because she called out to my by name. He lost control and struck her. The major fell but because her hands were bound she couldn't control her descent. Her head struck the side of the van. She hit the ground and didn't move. I tried to help her but the man stepped between us and pointed the gun at me. Is she alright? Has she regained consciousness yet?"

"No, she hasn't. Finish, I get the feeling we're on the homestretch now."

"So the man pointed the gun at me. I could tell he was going to fire so I jumped him before he could. The two of us struggled over the gun and it went off and the guy died. I dropped the gun and when the officers ordered me to. Two officers on foot patrol had heard the shot and came to investigate. The rest you know."  
Pete closed the file and got to his feet. He crossed the room only to he pause at the door. "Anything you'd like to add?"

Jon pretended to think for a minute. "No. About my call-"

Pete looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll see what I can do; sit tight." Then he left closing the door.

* * *

Cassie sat in Frankie's diner with Nate and Charlie, wondering where Jon was. He should have been here long before she arrived; he'd left half an hour before she did. She had been at Jack and Sam's house watching Jazzie until Sam arrived home from the SGC.

That was two hours ago now and she was close to panicking. It wasn't like him, if something happened to delay him Jon always called. Her cellphone rested on the table and she stared at it, willing it to ring.

Nate sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he got delayed or something. He's writing up the paper for mom, maybe she called him in to take a look at it."

"I heard sirens earlier what if he got hurt or something else happened. When we heard them he was already a few minutes late." Cassie said as she shredded the napkin in her hands.

Charlie reached out and stilled her hands. "Don't borrow trouble Cassie. He'll be along in a few minutes, I'm sure. The best thing to do is stay here until we know more. He's going to come here first." Charlie looked over at Nate and jerked her head toward the bathroom and mouthed. "I'm going to go look for him."

Nate gave silent acknowledgement and Charlie got to her feet. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Cassie nodded, not really paying attention to Charlie's exit.

0o0o0

The cold air outside the back of the diner hit Charlie as she stepped outside. Immediately she put up the collar of her coat as she dug in her pocket for her phone. She dialed Haruka's number. "General Shark, ma'am, have you heard anything from Jon?"

She headed in the direction she thought the sirens had come when as she listened to Haruka's answer.

"All right, if you hear anything can you let Cassie or Nate know. He's late showing up for a date with the gang and we've had no word. Cassie's a little spooked."

"I'm on my way to check out something, and if I learn anything, if I find anything I'll let you and the others know. I have to agree with Cassie: this feels pretty fishy."

Charlie had reached the blockade where a group of police cars were grouped around a coroner's van. As she approached, two uniformed officers stopped her progress.

"Please stay back, this is a crime scene."

Charlie tried to look over the officer's shoulder. "What happened here? I heard the sirens and thought I'd come take a look."

The man shrugged. "We had a shooting but they managed to collar the guy. He's in custody down at the station."

A ripple of panic went through Charlie. She'd always seemed to know when bad things happened and she had that feeling now. "What did the shooting victim look like? My friend is late for a dinner date and he was coming this way. I just want to make sure it's not him."

The two officers exchanged looks. "I doubt it's your friend unless he's in his thirties with a dark beard and mustache."

Charlie let out her breath and sagged with relief. "Nope that's not my friend. Thanks. I'll let the rest of the group know."

She turned away, heading down the street and wondering just where on Earth Jon had gotten to, but what she missed was the flash in the officer's eyes as she walked away.

* * *

The door opened to the interrogation room and Pete walked back into the room. "All right O'Neill you're free to go, but don't leave town." He dropped Jon's phone on the table and undid the cuffs.

"Very funny Pete." Jon picked up the phone and headed out the door. "Hope we don't see you for a while again, no offense."

Pete didn't reply as Jon closed the door behind him. As soon as he was out of the station he dialed Jack's phone number. "Sam, is Jack there; we have a problem. I just shot Ba'al downtown."

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	13. Bocce for Intermediates

**Chapter Thirteen: Bocce for Intermediates**

Jack stood in his living room, listening to Jon's explanation of how he shot Ba'al in an alley downtown Colorado Springs. Until this call Jack had been looking forward to a quiet evening with Sam and his baby girl, but that was all shot to hell now.

"I came across a woman who needed help it turned out to be Major Lawson. She was being abducted by Ba'al. The two of us fought over the gun and I killed him. The cops showed up right after and I saw the snake leave the dead host. That means somewhere out in there's a Goa'uld running around. I would start with those two beat cops. Their names were Mason and Phillips."

Jack looked over at Sam and mouthed "I'm sorry." Then back into the phone he said, "I'll have the SGC grab them and check them out. If it's not them I have no idea how to track down the Goa'uld. Jon, you sure know how to make messes for me to clean up."

"Hey you're not the one who's been sitting down twiddling his thumbs at the police station for the last two hours waiting for Pete Shanahan to get his stuff together." Jack heard Jon sigh. "I have to get off the phone. Can you let Cassie know what's happened. Should have met her, Charlie and Nate a couple of hours ago."

"Take care Jon. I'll let you know how this all shakes down. Have fun with what's left of your night. We'll take care of this mess."

"Goodbye Jack."

"Later Jon."

Jack hung up the phone and took off running with the phone to his ear once more.

* * *

Wanting something else to think about that Jon being missing Cassie leaned toward Nate. "Has Charlie said anything about Ashgar's escape and disappearance?"

Nate shook his head. "No, but I know it upset her, but there is nothing she can do. No one seems to know anything about where he's gone. It's like he vanished off the face of the Earth."

Cassie's phone rang displaying Jon's number. "Hello?"

"Hey sorry, I'm late I managed to get myself in a bit of a jam but it's all cleared up now. I should be to the diner in few minutes. Sorry to worry you."

Relieved Cassie smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright. I'll see you in a few minutes. Should I order for you, the usual?"

"Sounds good-"

She heard Jon talking to someone on the other side of the line. "No officer, I already talked to the detectives."

The other voice spoke louder."I'm sorry sir, but they sent me to find you. I need you to come with me."

"Sure Officer Philips, I'll come with you in your car to the station. By the way where's Mason I thought the two of you were patrolling together tonight."

Cassie frowned as Jon continued to talk to someone else without turning off the phone.

"Hey what's that-" The officer spoke and then there was a strange noise and Jon's phone cut off.

Cassie looked over at Nate. "Something's wrong. I was talking to Jon and a police officer just destroyed his phone. What's going on?"

Wrapping her arms around herself she tried not to panic. After all how much trouble could Jon find in Colorado Springs?

"I don't know, Cass but I'm with you. Something very strange is going on. You call Sam see if she knows anything while I locate Charlie, she's trying to find Jon."

* * *

Charlie's phone rang, she had stopped not far from the diner when she saw Jon being helped into the back of a patrol car.

"Hello Nate, I just saw Jon-"

She stopped as Nate cut her off. "Where are you, I'm coming to you."

"Three blocks from the diner; to the south."

"Keep an eye on the car. I'll come to you with my jeep." He stopped and spoke to Cassie. Then back on the line. "Cassie's going to stay here; she's pretty shook up. She was on the phone with Jon when it happened. Sam's on her way to stay with Cassie. Once she get here, I'll be able to meet you. Sam said there is no way Jon should be on his way back to the police station."  
Charlie looked up and waved. "I see you and I'm pulling over."

She crossed the street and jumped into Nate's vehicle. "They went that way. I can see the patrol car at the stop light. It's car number 437."

"I can see it. I'll just keep it in sight." Nate told her as he focused on moving through the traffic safely.

Charlie felt her heart rate speed up. She had no idea what was happening and why Jon was in that patrol car but she was on the hunt; this was her element. It didn't matter the neither she nor Nate had weapons, they'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

She'd lost too many people in her life and there was no way she was going to lose Jon.

Looking over at Nate she was amazed how in just one year her life had changed. Ever since her mother had taken her away from her father, she'd shut herself away from everyone. She simply couldn't bring herself to care about a world which didn't care about her. But

Nate and made her care about him; he'd thoroughly ignored her misanthropy, in fact, the guy had asked her to marry him.

Lifting her head, she made sure she could still see the patrol car. It was going the opposite direction than any station she knew of.

Finally the car pulled into a run down warehouse and the door was closed by a tall man with a dark beard and mustache.

"What's going on? Do you think we should call General O'Neill?" Charlie asked Nate.

"I think that might be a good idea. This looks like it's bigger than the two of us."  
Charlie made the called and was instructed by Jack to sit tight and wait for the big guns. He was sending SG-3, whoever that was, to help out and that he'd be along as soon as he could get untangled from the other mess he was dealing with. Hanging up the phone Charlie hunkered down in the car with Nate to wait for backup. Watching the door of the warehouse she hoped to discover just what was going on sooner rather than later.

Ten minutes passed and she opened the door. "I'm going to find out what's going on. There is no way I'm going to let Jon die while I sit here. Are you coming with me?"

She looked at Nate and he opened his door stepping out.

"I'm with you but no getting dead, Cassie will kill us."

Charlie didn't laugh as she crouched down heading for the nearest window.

* * *

Jon woke up in the back of a patrol car with the urge to vomit. The taser the cop had hit him with was still affecting his body. He tried to sit up but wasn't able to get his muscles to cooperate. So he just turned his head to the side and threw up on the floor of the car.

Lifting his head he spoke to the cop. "You're Ba'al aren't you. You think that by grabbing me you'll get Jack to come to you but you're mistaken. We're not that close. There is no way Jack will endanger all those lives just for me. Dream on snaky."

Ba'al laughed. "You are amusing human, but I wonder why a lowly cadet would know anything about me an my kind. Our existence seems to be somewhat of a secret. So that must mean that Jack has been telling tales or you are more important that you seem. Just who are you my boy?"

Jon silently cursed himself for being stupid. He should have just kept his mouth shut. From Jack's memories he had intimate knowledge of how sadistic this Goa'uld could be. So he chose to not say anything else.

The cop car pulled into a large derelict warehouse and stopped. Suddenly the car was surrounded by Ba'als, five of them in fact, they stood a distance back while a human stepped forward holding a machine gun. Jon was only remotely surprised when Ashgar stopped and ordered Jon and the cop out of the vehicle.

Jon shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness, wondering what the hell was going on and just how he was going to get out of this mess as he was grabbed and dropped onto the floor at Ashgar's feet.

He pointed the gun at Jon's cheek. "This is Jon O'Neill, but who are you?" He wave the barrel of the gun at the cop.

"Don't overstep yourself always wanted to take over didn't you but that will never happen. We will break you like a twig or I shall take you as my new host. This body is not what I deserve." He waved his gun at Ashgar. "You know this boy, who is he?"

Ashgar looked scared for the first time in his life as he realized that this was out of his control. Lifting a shaking hand, Ashgar motioned to Jon. "He's Jack O'Neill's nephew. He's some high up in Washington. A General with a couple of stars."

Cop-ba'al pointed at one of the other Ba'als. "Tie up the boy. Ba'al while I change out of these clothes and put on something more worthy of me."

The Ba'al with the zat hesitated but the Cop Ba'al pulled his gun, shot that Ba'al in the head and leveled the gun at his twin. "Do it now or I will shoot you with this pitiful but effective weapon." He motioned to Ashgar. "I will keep my gun on this Jon O'Neill, while you dump that car. I'm sure the authorities can track it somehow. I will think about what to do with the boy, he might have great worth. I know Jack O'Neill well, most of all I know his weakness. He can never leave anyone behind. He come back for an unknown woman, he will definitely come looking for family and I will have my revenge."

Jon was then dragged over to a rickety chair by Ashgar, while the remaining Ba'al backed the car out of sight. "So Cop'bal, you guys are clones, right. How does it feel to be copies of the original? None of you are the original, are you? No way he'd be stupid enough to get himself stuck on Earth."

Cop'bal laughed. "No, we are not the original Ba'al. Our esteemed brother is off somewhere else in this universe hiding and plotting. We, on the other hand, are actually accomplishing something. While your SGC hunts us across the universe, we are hiding in plain sight here on Earth. That was until you stumbled on to us. Our plan has been set into motion. You could join us if you like, if you are anything like your uncle, you will be an excellent host. If I had known who you were I would have taken you, not this pathetic policeman."

Jon laughed. "Over my dead body, I've been sn-." Jon stopped. Those were not his memories or his life. Besides he was talking too much, definitely time to shut up.

The remaining hench Ba'al reappeared. "We have begun to rise again. There are many of more that you can imagine."

Cop'bal smacked the speaker in the back of the head. "Shut up and get to work. You have your task like the others and it's not to shoot off your mouth. Now get to it before I shoot you, too."

The henchmen Ba'al walked away but Jon could tell that he wasn't happy about being ordered around and Jon wondered if the hostility between the Ba'als would work to his advantage after all. He had to get out of here and let Jack know what was going on.

* * *

Charlie pulled Nate back away from the dingy warehouse window and wondered just what on Earth was going on? Then she'd heard some pretty strange words but then again she'd only heard small portion of the conversation. Something had just happened and she wasn't sure what she had seen, but Ashgar was in there and he was going to hurt Jon, she could feel it deep down in her bones. If they waited for the cavalry Jon would be dead.

They were outnumbered but they had surprise on their side. She just had to come up with a plan.

"What do you want to do?" Nate asked looking back through the window to where Jon sat bound and gagged to a chair. "We have to get him out of there. Something tells me that this is very bad."

Charlie scanned the immediate area for something to use as a weapon or distraction. There had to be a way, she just needed to find it. Then she saw it the police car, the man inside the warehouse hadn't moved it far away, just out of sight of those inside the warehouse.  
She tapped Nate on the shoulder. "Do you think they left the keys in the car? There might be a shotgun in the trunk. Then I think you should send it through the door, while I sneak in through the back and grab Jon, while they are distracted." She looked at Nate. "Unless you have a better idea."  
Nate shook his head. "No, I don't and we don't have much time. I think you're right; something is definitely up and we are running out of time."  
"Let's get this over with then."

* * *

Jon jumped as the car smashed through the door and the clones scrambled to see what had happened. He fought at his bonds trying to get away.

"Stop squirming or I'm going to cut you." Charlie's voice hissed in his ear.

He stilled and she cut the bonds. Rubbing his wrists, Jon got to his feet. From the table beside him he grabbed two of the guns and followed Charlie toward the back door.

They had gone only a few steps when on of the clones turned back and shouted, "Hey, the boy's escaping, if we let him escape there is no way we can complete the plan. We'll have to start all over again."

Jon fired two shots while Charlie blasted Cop'bal with a few rounds from the shotgun before diving to the ground. Both missed but he was sure it gave Charlie a lot of satisfaction.

As he peaked over the stack of crates where they had taken shelter he said, "Try not to kill them. I'm sure that Jack and the police would like to talk to them about their activities."

Charlie leaned over the crate, firing as she and Jon moved closer to the door. Staying low, she headed toward another crate closer to the door while Jon covered her. They continued this pattern until they escaped outside. Nate waited with his jeep running.

"Get in. We've got to go."

The two of them scrambled into the Jeep and Nate gunned it, throwing the two of them back into their seats. Nate came out in front of the warehouse and managed to avoid most of the gun fire before hitting the street. They went another half a block before they were stopped by a roadblock of suburbans.

Nate braked and turned the vehicle sideways to avoid hitting them. Reynolds called out from behind the suburbans. "Get behind here. We're about to go in." Jon and the others scrambled out of the jeep and headed behind the suburban.

"There are five men. Four are…." He looked over at Charlie wondering what he should say. She still didn't know everything. He met Reynolds eye who jerked his head toward one of his men who took both Charlie and Nate away.

Both of them protested but Jon called, "I'll be right behind you. Just give me a few minutes to talk to Reynolds."

As soon as they two had gone Jon turned back to Reynolds. "There were four of them. I assume they are clones. One was the one I killed and he had taken over a policeman. We should really try to take him alive."

"We?" Reynolds raised an eyebrow.

"Yes-"

"No way, Cadet. You are heading back to the Academy where you belong. This isn't your fight, Jack would have my eagles and my sunny attitude if I didn't send you out of harms way." Reynolds waved to another airman. "So just tell me what you know and go with this Sergeant."

Jon sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do to fight this. Reynolds wasn't a man to go against Jack's orders, having served as his right hand for a year. So he gave the intel and left quietly. He knew this was over. Those Ba'al and now Cop'bal clones were up to something and it was Jon's guess he'd be seeing more of them sometime soon.

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	14. Heart to Heart, Blood to Blood

**Chapter Fourteen: ****Heart to Heart, Blood to Blood**

Sam pulled her baby close as she rocked back and forth in the fading winter sunshine. Time had slipped through her fingers today as the last few months had. Her baby was seven months old and she's missed so much, being home only a few handful of days at at time. Luckily, Jack was here most of the time, but he had been the one to see Jasmine could crawl for the first time and most likely he would hear her first word.

As the war with the Ori dragged on Sam just wanted it to be over and then she'd be able to put in her retirement papers and spend her time where she wanted, with Jack and Jasmine.

After her trip to Pegasus she'd taken all the time off she could, a month straight, but it hadn't been enough. She hated not being there every day, but she was needed elsewhere and until the threat from the Ori was gone for good, she'd have to continue missing out on her daughter's milestones and rely on Jack and his trusty video camera.

In turn she knew it was hard for Jack, he was used to being out there fighting the good fight, but now he was sidelined and forced to let his wife go off to war, while he stayed home with the baby. Both of them knew why it had to happen but it did make it any easier for either of them.

Over the last few months, Sam had been able to come home most nights and tuck her daughter in with the help of the Asgard beam technology. It allowed her to continue her work at Stargate Command but join Jack and Jasmine in Alexandria each night, but now she was heading off world to test her new device and who knew how long she'd be gone.

"Sam, are you coming to bed?"

She looked up at the sound of Jack's voice. "Yes, just give me a minute longer. I wish I had more time with her. She's growing up so fast." Sam hated the tears which gathered in her eyes. "I miss-"

Jack knelt beside her, taking her hand. "Hey, we agreed to stop beating ourselves up. You can't be here and I can't go out there and save the world any longer. We have our jobs to do and so were going to do them to the best of our abilities. It's all we can do."

Leaning forward Jack kissed her. "Now why don't you let me have our peanut and you can take the shower you've been wanting all day." He took Jasmine. "Is your device ready? You're leaving in a few days for Planet P9C-882, don't you?"

"Yes, Cam is itching to get going to test it, but I'm not totally sure it'll work." She stopped and sighed. "It works, yes, but I have no idea if it will have the output needed or how long it will last once it's turned on. There are so many things I don't know…."

"Well, let's not dwell on that for now then. You have your shower and then meet me out on the balcony. I think we need some quiet time to forget our troubles and dwell on each other. I love you, Sam. Never forget that."

She smiled. "How could I, it took us so long to get here; I'll never forget it." Sam got to her feet and headed out of the room. "I'll see you in a few minutes and Jack, I love you too."

Sam wished she could shake the awful feeling that she wasn't coming back this time.

Jon pushed himself back from his computer and rubbed his eyes before saving the document. Feeling proud of himself, he got to his feet and stretched. Two hours sitting at the computer had taken a toll on his muscles but he was finally done. The first draft of Jack's old thesis was ready to show Haruka. Jon knew there would be changes to be made but for now he could revel in his success. Checking his watch he debated heading to bed, but there was time to meet the others at the commissary for a bedtime snack before it closed.

Grabbing his coat, he pushed his arms in. The hard crust of snow crunched under his feet as the wind whipped around the buildings. The walk across campus was quick, but as Jon stepped inside, he had to brush the white flakes from his hair. Cassie and Charlie sat in the corner whispering conspiratorially. Jon grabbed a piece of pie and headed over to them. "Whatcha all doing?"

Both girls jumped at the sound of his voice. Cassie was the first to recover and placed her hand over her heart. "Jon, you scared three years off my life. I thought it was Charlie who was supposed to be the quiet one."

Charlie grinned. "I am, but Jon's got some moves as well."

Placing his pie on the table Jon sat down and began to eat. Between mouthfuls he asked, "So what were you two conspiring about? Is it girlie stuff or can I know about it?"

The expression on Charlie's face was enough to make Jon raise his hands in defense as she spat out the words. "Girlie stuff, I don't do girlie at all. Do I need to remind you what happened last time I tried girlie?"

Her voice was deadly serious and Jon couldn't suppress a shiver. He sometimes forgot how deadly Charlie could be. Heck, that woman's favourite toys were a huge combat knife and a rifle.

"No offense meant, it was supposed to be funny. Well, what were you talking about so intensely?"

Charlie looked over at Cassie who nodded. "It's Nate, he seems to have disappeared. No one has seen him for days. I asked General Shark and she said he was supposed to be off base for a week on a special assignment but that was two weeks ago." Charlie's hands fidgeted with the straw in her drink. "I can tell she's worried too. I think she might know something but can't tell us. It's something bad, I can feel it even in my hair tips."

Jon stopped eating and pushed his pie away. "Do you know who else was supposed to be on this "special" assignment? Have you found out anything else?"

Sighing, Charlie shook her head. "No, no one knows anything. I did managed to discover that five other firsties have gone to the same course and returned. I don't know enough people to get their names. I was hoping Cassie could help me with that, she's got more acquaintances that I do."

Cassie nodded. "I'll see what I can find out, but I don't have many more friends than you do. But I can ask around." She looked over at Jon. "Do you think Jack could help us? I mean he's got his fingers in a lot more pies than we do."

Shaking his head, Jon reached out to take Cassie's hand. "Let's see what we can figure out before we go that route. We could get him in a lot of trouble if it's something he can't share."

The overhead lights flashed, telling them it was time to go. They got to their feet and said nothing as they walked over the new snow. All the joy was gone from Jon's day and he wondered if he'd ever get it back again.

Looking up at the sky, he wondered just where Nate was at this moment and how Haruka had allowed it to happen.

* * *

Nate drew a deep breath and turned the corner of the maze. He was never one to sympathize with (lab) rats but after spending day after day in this maze he was beginning to. Once again he reached a door and laid his palm down on the panel. It easily slid open to allow him through. On the other side of the door were two choices and after doing a quick eenie meanie miny moe, he chose the left path.

Although he pushed himself, Nate could feel his energy draining. He was thirsty and hungry, but there would be nothing to eat until he got out of this maze. Hours back, he'd been able to figure out one of the stupid puzzles and get himself a drink, but it hadn't been enough to quench his thirst completely.

Up ahead there was a beam of light and Nate staggered towards it, hoping this was finally the end, but he doubted even if it was the exit that the end was in sight.

He fell through he doorway and was immediately grabbed roughly under the arms and dragged away.

"He's the first to emerge and he has the strongest gene so it's not surprising he got though the maze. Take him to the infirmary and get him ready for the next trial, we need to know if he is as strong at O'Neill's. Our lives may depend on it one day. Don't forget the genetic sample."

Nate fought to make sense of what they were talking about, but the pinch in his arm washed away all thought and he tumbled into darkness.

* * *

Nate woke up in a small cell and looked around. He'd been here before, after each cycle in the maze he woke back here. This was his home until they made him run another gauntlet. He knew he was good, but… he didn't know if he could take much more.

He'd lost count of the days some time ago. Closing his eyes, a lone tear ran down his face. He could feel the others close to him. Drawing a breath, he reached out to them with his mind. "I wanna go home… Dad… Gramps… Fuyu-nee… Charlie… Mom!"

* * *

In four different locations on the world, four people woke with a start.

"Nate?!" Admiral Shark shook his white head, tired. "I swear I heard something…"

"Brother?" Fuyutsuki had no time for this… she was scheduled for flying patrol in an hour anyway. "Be okay brother…"

"Nate?" Haruka, who had been unable to sleep, had the same reaction as her father… "Where are you, son…?" she whimpered.

"Nate?" Charlie tried desperately to wipe the cobwebs off her mind. Just great, not enough that she worried in broad daylight about his absence, now, she even had to have to dream of him… wait. "Strange. I never dream – I talk to myself too much for that. And that dream doesn't make sense… Nate?" she asked the air tentatively.

But nothing happened and she relaxed, slightly laughing as she felt rather silly. Tossing the covers off, she got out of bed. If caught out of bed she'd be in big trouble. She had to find Haruka and make sure this wasn't a dream, at least not the regular kind.

By the time she reached General Shark's house and raised her arm to knock, Charlie felt a little stupid. She was about to leave and go back to bed when the door opened and Shark stood in the doorway, dressed and obviously agitated.

At the sight of Charlie, she stopped. "What are you doing here?"

Stumbling over her words, Charlie tried to explain what happened. "I had this dream about Nate and it freaked me out. It just seemed so real, too real… I was there with him in the dark. I could feel the dampness and… I wanted to talk to you about it. I think Nate's in danger, they were doing something to him. I know you told me he was away on some kind of training, but…"

Haruka reached out, gripping each of Charlie's shoulder and shook her. "He was in a maze. They had him running through it, like a rat didn't they? He was afraid because he'd seen what happened if you failed… Death, it lingered in that place. It surrounded him."

The otherwise collected twen shuddered. "Yes. That place stank of death… I know the smell since my neighbour got murdered last year… it was dark… and Nate… he's losing hope he'll ever get out… Haruka… I never dream and remember it unless it's a nightmare memory… and… I don't remember anything of this!"

"Come inside. We're going to talk about this. It has to mean something because I think we had the same dream." She wrapped her arms around Charlie and led the girl inside. The two of them sank down onto the couch, unsure just what to say.

They both jumped a few minutes later when the phone rang. Slowly Haruka got to her feet and picked up the receiver. "General Haruka Shark speaking."

The General tilted her head as she listened to the speaker. "Are you sure, Fuyutsuki. You saw him in a dark maze?" Her eyes flew to Charlie who was had almost curled herself into a ball by wrapping her arms around her knees. "No, you're not crazy, I had the same dream and so did Charlie. It has to mean something, but what I don't know." She paused while she listened. "No, you go. I'll make sure if I find anything out I'll let you know. Don't worry we'll find him."

She hung up the phone and turned to Charlie. "I need some very strong tea."

"No, I don't think that's what we need. Nate needs us to go back to sleep. Think that is the only way we can talk to him. Maybe if both of us try, we'll be able create a better connection. He reached out to us and maybe we can reach back now that we know he's there."

Haruka shook her head. "There is no way I can sleep right now, but I have a spare room if you want to give it a try. I'll be here doing some work if you need me. I'll make some calls and push a little harder. Something is very wrong."

Charlie nodded. "Over the years I've learned to sleep anywhere I can. Life with my mother made it a necessity. You never knew when things would get crazy." She paused. "I can't lose Nate, not now after… Haruka, we have to find him."

Without hesitation Haruka crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Charlie. The girl tried not to stiffen at the physical contact but old habits were hard to break.

Haruka seemed to ignore Charlie's reaction and held her tighter. "Life isn't always kind but I promise you we will find my boy and bring him back to you. I will do everything possible to make sure that while you are in my son's life, you will have good memories to dull those gloomy ones from your childhood. You don't have to be alone anymore Charlie. I'm here for you."

After a moment, Charlie relaxed in Haruka's arms and buried her face in the older woman's shoulder, for once glad to have someone to lean on for a while, but as always no tears flowed.

Stepping out of Haruka's arms, Charlie wiped at her eyes erasing all evidence that she was just a little misty eyed. "I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you in a few hours. Can you make sure I get to roll call?"

"I'll wake you in time, night Charlie."

Charlie disappeared into the bedroom Haruka indicated and laid down on the bed. Surprisingly, she was asleep in moments as though pulled into unconsciousness by an unseen force.

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	15. Once Upon A Dream

**Chapter Fifteen: Once upon a dream**

Nate was lying on his narrow cot when the plate of lukewarm mush was slid through the small gate in his door. Rolling off the bed, he scooped up his plate and ate the gritty porridge with his fingers because there was no utensil provided, not even plastic, after all it would be a potential weapon. Finished, he shoved the plate back through the swinging door.

Bending down he called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" He tried this before and never got an answer, but he continued to try. After all it didn't hurt, someday there might be an answer, but today he was once again greeted with silence.

Defeat wrapped itself around him as he lay back down on the cot, the dampness of the room clung to him and he wondered if he'd ever feel warm again. Curling up into a ball, Nate tried to conserve as much body heat as possible as he fell into a doze, once more hoping they'd let him sleep the whole night through today or what he thought was night. He really had no idea how long he'd been here or what time it was.

His eyes drifted closed and then, he was somewhere else and no longer cold. He could feel the sun's rays on his face and hear the pounding of the surf. When he moved, his bare feet sank into the soft wet coral sand. Then there was someone beside him and he knew immediately who it was. At first she wasn't solid, but once he concentrated harder she was there, fully formed. Reaching out, she entwined her fingers with his. Her hands told a story of Charlie's life, her scars, and calluses. Each one had made her who she was.

Looking around, she spoke, "How am I here, Nate?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes, afraid that Charlie would disappear, but she was still standing next to him staring out at the surf as it rolled onto the shore. With his free hand he reached up to touch her cheek, fearing she'd vanish. "Where did you come from and how did I get here?"

"I don't know. A few hours ago I was with you in that maze, I saw it all and then when you called my name I woke up. I went to see your mom and she had the same dream. I went back to sleep to see if I could make contact with you and here I am or here we are. Do you know where you are or who has you?"

Nate shook his head. "No, they grabbed me from the training course and drugged me. When I woke up I was in my cell and the only other place I've been in the maze, but it's never the same. I don't understand how they do it, but it changes. I'm not sure if there's a way, but you have to find me."

"I'll do what I can. Think about me, I'm here with you." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Come home to me, Nate. I need you in my life…"

Nate sat up on his cot shivering, but his cheek was still warm from Charlie's touch. He had to get out of here and he'd find a way come hell or high water. He just had to bide his time, his plan would begin the next time his food came and he'd be ready.

* * *

Sam had been home from the alternate reality for a few days but she still felt out of sorts. After all the fighting to get home because she didn't belong in that other reality, it pained her that she couldn't seem to fit back into her life here with Jack and Jasmine either. It almost felt like this wasn't her life either.

She couldn't stop thinking about the world she'd left, had her other self been too afraid to speak up? Had she ever tried to change things for the better? Were the two of them that different? But she also wanted to move on and get back to her life. That other world was not her her life, she had one here and she wanted to fit back into it once more.

Most of all, she wanted her baby to sleep more that two hours at a time.

After much screaming and gnashing of teeth, Sam had managed to get Jasmine to sleep and done some cleaning around the house, before sitting down to finish her report of her out of world experience. She still wasn't sure what to say about what had taken place.

*Thud, thud blup.*

Sam got to her feet, trying to identify the source of the strange sound before it woke Jasmine. She quickly moved through the house, knowing precious time was ticking away and soon she'd have a screaming fifteen pound monster on her hands.

To her shock it was the washing machine. The thing was foaming over with soap suds running in rivers across the floor. Slipping and sliding over the tiles, Sam hit the pause button on the washer only to have the mess continue to grow.

Grabbing the newly dried towels from the the washer, Sam tried to get ahead of the mess.

"Sam?" She heard the front door close and Jack's voice shout from the direction of the kitchen. In her haste to clean up the mess before Jack found her, she slipped falling over, almost disappearing in the bubbles and she knew she was busted. Sitting up in the still growing mess trying hard not to cry.

The door opened a few minutes later and Jack stuck his head in the room only to stop and stare. She could tell from the way he was biting his lip he was trying hard not to laugh.

It was a while before he gained enough control to ask, "What happened here?"

"I don't know! It took me forever just to figure out how the stupid machine. You would think that after getting the Stargate to work, a front-loading washing machine would be a snap."

This time Jack did laugh. "You think…?" But he immediately grabbed some more towels and helped Sam clean up the mess. "Sorry I had to replace it while you were gone. It took me a while too, I even had to call their helpline. I have piloted 302s. It wasn't easy to admit I was a washing machine moron."

A while later and seven more dirty towels, Sam sat back against the drier. Well that was interesting. Did I put in too much soap or something?" She nodded to the jug that now sat on the floor where it has fallen during the chaos.

Jack snatched the bottle from her hands. "Where did you get this? It's the wrong kind. You need that new He stuff."

Suddenly the dam broke and she started to cry hating every tear rolling down her cheeks. "I bought it, there wasn't any left and so I went to the store. I had no idea there was so many kinds. I just closed my eyes and picked. I'm sorry! I can't seem to do anything right. Jasmine hates me and I-"

She was cut off when Jack pulled her into his arms. "Hey none of that. Jazzie doesn't hate you and for the rest I'm sure you'll be fine. It takes some getting used to life again once you've been gone and you have had some pretty difficult missions of late. First, you almost died and then you got yourself stuck in some other reality and had to get Mckay of all people to save you. That could be taxing on anyone. You're allowed a bit of neurosis."

He gently gripped her chin between his thumb and index, lifting her gaze to meet his. "It will all work out in the end. Life has a way of doing that. Now why don't you shower while I clean up the rest of this."

"Kay." Sam quickly left before she broke down any further.

As she walked by Jasmine's room, she could hear the little girl crying. Slowly she opened the door and crept inside. The baby was standing up in her crib with a death grip on the railing. When Jasmine saw Sam, she lifted her arms. "Maaa!"

To Sam's delight when she lifted the little girl up she snuggled down into her arms. Sam sat down in the rocking chair and helped Jasmine fall back to sleep.

As she looked up, Jack was leaning against the door frame. "Told you it would all work itself out. Now why don't you hand me the Princess and you can get the shower you were wanting. Besides, I have a plan and you're putting a kink in it."

Sam passed the baby to Jack and headed off wondering just what he was talking about, but it was all made clear when she stepped out of the shower a few minutes later. Her favorite black dress lay across the bed with a note. "Put this on and meet me in the car ASAP. We're going out. Vala's here to watch the Princess so don't worry. Then tomorrow we're going to the zoo. It's time for us all to reconnect."

Feeling excited, she grabbed the dress and quickly finished get ready. After the events of today, the world was suddenly full of possibilities.

* * *

Charlie bolted upright in bed, almost smacking into Haruka who had come into the room to wake her. Scooting back into the wall, she tried to slow her breathing. "I did it, Haruka. I made contact with him. I mean I drew him to me; we were standing on the beach outside your cabana. I touched his hand and he reached out to me. I felt his fingers on my cheek." Looking up at the older woman, she sighed. "What's going on? I mean I've never had anything like this happen to me. Am I insane?"

"No, they must have done something to him, he has the ATA gene. It's about as strong as Jack's, whoever has him is experimenting on him. It's time to call Jack and see what he knows."

Charlie's mind filled with questions but Haruka hurried her away, not giving her a chance to ask any of them. But Charlie promised herself that she would get those answers, she would just have to bide her time, patience was her one true virtue.

* * *

Part of Haruka knew calling Jack wouldn't help. If he knew anything, she would have been told a long time ago where her son was and what was happening to him, but she had to make sure.

Picking up the phone she dialed Jack's home number in DC. It rang five times before it was answered by an annoyed Jack. "What the hell do you want and who are you? It better be the end of the world or you're dead. I have a seven month old who's teething and you just woke her and me up."

Drawing a deep breath, she rushed through her story, hoping that it would be enough to placate Jack.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Three weeks, he was supposed to return two days ago. He was invited to attend some extra training and I let him go, but when I contacted the base where he was supposed to be at, they said I couldn't talk to my own son. Something is very wrong."

"I'll be there in a few hours. I'll beam over with Sam when she heads to the SGC. Will you be in your office at that time?"

"Both me and Charlie will. She's had more contact with Nate than I have. Jack, I can't lose my boy, not this way." Haruka hated the trembling in her voice.

"Get some sleep Haruka, you won't do your boy any good if you land yourself in the hospital. We can't do anything right now. I'll make sure they know I need a vehicle to come see you."

"See you then, Jack."

Haruka hung up the phone and left her study to find Charlie waiting outside in the hallway. "Jack will meet us at in my office in a few hours and let us know what he's found out. Both of us should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow might turn out to be a very long day. So why don't you head back to sleep, I'll let your instructor know you won't come to roll call. This is more important."

Charlie pushed herself to her feet. "I'll sleep if you do."

"I will, I'm under orders from Jack to get some sleep and I know when to follow orders." She sighed as she pulled the sticks she's shoved in her hair earlier. "I don't know if I've ever been so exhausted, but at least I know the reason now. I think that Nate's been trying to contact me for weeks. Something changed though, and he was able to make a connection tonight. Now that I know what's going on I should be able to sleep. See you in a few hours."

Then she was gone.

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	16. Purgatory

**Chapter Sixteen: Purgatory**

_AN: Title refers to the second part of the Divine Comedy._

Nate's feet began to cramp but he didn't move; he knew if he did, he lost his chance. He'd spent enough time in this hole and it was time to get out. His left leg began to twitch just as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Using his willpower, he forced his leg to stop as he clenched and unclenched his hands so he'd be ready. The small door clattered as the hands slid the plate through the door. Nathan reached out and grabbed the man's right hand and slammed him into the other side of the door. He heard the person grunt as they made contact with the door.

The jailer hit the ground and Nate waited for the count of twenty to make sure the man was unconscious before he began feeling for the keys.

Nate located them on the jailer's belt and used them to open the door. Once he was outside the cell, Nate searched the man's pockets to see if there was anything of value before grabbing the man's weapon and ID, hoping they would help him escape. Sliding along the hallway, Nate knew he didn't have much time before they discovered he was out of his cell.

Seeing no definite direction he chose the right and headed off. On both sides of the hallway were empty cells and he hoped to find a way out. He came out at a t-junction. Nate took a few steps in each direction, trying to make up his mind. He was about to choose the right when two men came from the left. Sliding back into the shadows he watched them pass and then followed.

The two men were arguing about something, but Nate wasn't close enough to hear so he moved closer, staying in the shadows.

"We have to release the last subject. I know he has yielded the best results so far but he has people asking questions about where he disappeared to. The training cover won't last much longer, we have people in place to deflect any inquiries but our shield is only so thick. Did you know how connected this boy is? His mother's the Commandant of the Cadets of the Academy and his father is the CAG of the Carl Vinson Strike Group. And don't get me started on his grandfather… the Chief of Naval Staff! This was not the cadet to pick to be a guinea pig; you might just have blown the whole operation!"

The man in the lab coat poked the other man in the chest. "I was tasked to do a job any form I chose to. You never said any of those Cadets in the ATA pool were off limits. This cadet tested higher that any of the other year one cadets. All the others would be lucky to light up a life signs detector, let alone fly a jumper or light up the Antarctic chair. You want me to awaken the ancient abilities in your soldiers, well then I need to have access to the best candidates for this program to succeed." His finger stabbed in the direction of Nate's cell. "And that cadet is the best I have seen. He's the only one whose ability is about the same as Jack O'Neill or John Shepard and I know there is no way you will let me play with them."

The General rubbed his bald spot. "I still don't like it. Anyway, we're going to have to return the boy sooner than we planned. I can stall for a few more days, but Jack O'Neill's been making calls all morning and if we wait too long he's going to poke a really big hole in our cover. Whether it's through those cadets you've returned or by following the money. All you money comes out of his budget at Homeworld Security."

He slapped the doctor on the back. "I have a flight to catch. I'll talk to you at the weekend doc."

The doctor reached out catching the general's arm. "I'll have the boy back at the Air Force Academy in three days and this place dismantled and moved in seven. I already have another location prepped." He motioned to another tunnel. "Now let me show you out General, after all this place is quite confusing."

The General looked in the direction he'd been heading and then in the one where the doctor was motioning, looking flustered. "Well then see that you do, Dr. Smithers!" He motioned for the smaller man to lead the way. "I want out of here, my plane is waiting."

Nate began to follow them immediately, but stopped and waited for what seemed like forever; but it was only to the count of sixty before he followed once more. The Glock felt heavy in his hand because for the first time in his life this was real. He'd been in danger before but this was the first taste of combat and he hoped he'd make a good accounting of himself.

* * *

Jack arrived in Haruka's office just after Haruka and Charlie and didn't waste time on niceties. "I've been on the phone all morning and I haven't found our Cadet yet but I have located three other cadets who were supposedly part of the same training session." Jack listed off their names. "From the look on your face I can see you know the significance of all these names."

Haruka scowled at the short list. The inheritance of Merlin and Morgan Le Fay and the likes was among these cadets, like herself.

Charlie looked from one General to the other. "I'm missing something here. What are you to talking about?"

Looking startled Jack turned to Charlie, he'd forgotten the cadet was in the room. "That's classified. It's…. Well anyway, Haruka it can't be a coincidence that these three and Nate were grabbed. I have Reynolds and some other men talking to them right now, but I don't think we'll get any leads from them. There is no way these people would have let them go if they could give us any clues to who might be behind this and where they are."

"So you have nothing?" Haruka sat down at her desk placing her head in her hands.

"Oh no I have something else. I just don't know if it's what we are looking for. Just after I took over Homeworld Security from General Hammond, a lovely proposal came across my desk." He pulled a very large report from his briefcase and dropped in on Haruka's desk. It landed with a soft thud. "A quack scientist wanted to do some experiments on-" He stopped and looked at Charlie wondering how he could talk about this without talking about it. "A select group of mainly Air Force and Marine officers to help fight the new emerging enemy. He thought with a new drug he'd developed he would be able to bring out special abilities in these people due to their predisposition to it given the presence of a certain gene."

Haruka opened the file and began to flip through it; only to stop due to the overwhelming amount of information. "What exactly did he want to do?"

Waving his hand at the report, Jack sighed. "A lot of stuff I didn't understand and Sam tried to explain it but it went way over my head. Needless to say I deemed it unsafe and denied the project and tossed the whole thing in a drawer to be shredded at a later date. There was no way I was going to let those people who signed up to defend this country be used as lab rats and experimental fodder for some mad scientist."

Haruka picked up the folder and scanned through sections of it and then tossed it aside. "But Jack this is happening and my boy is-"

"Hey it wasn't me or any other part of HWS that authorized this. It wasn't us so it's some other group. I *do* promise you this: when I find out who rubber stamped this and helped out this moron they are going to be swabbing floor in Leavenworth for the rest of their lives… or maybe I just bury them where no one can find them."

"If you need any help with that General O'Neill, I'd be glad to help you with that." Charlie stood straight at attention and looked deadly serious.

Jack smiled, he could see Charlie Kawalsky in his daughter. This girl was going to make one hell of a soldier and he couldn't wait to see what she was going to do (or maybe not). "You can count on it, cadet." He looked over at Haruka and then Charlie. "Now tell me what happened last night."

* * *

Nate continued to follow the two men as they navigated the hallways, grateful no one else seemed to be around. Dr. Smithers swiped his card and daylight flooded the tunnel. Nate held up his hand and squinted at the brightness.

He never would have guessed that it was daytime; he'd lost all sense of time down in this black hole. The General stepped out into the daylight and Nate knew he had a choice to make. He could retreat back down one of the shorter side tunnels and wait for the doctor to pass, hoping by the time he reached the outside world, the general would be gone or he use the gun hoping the other two men weren't armed.

A horrible noise began blaring and Nate resisted the urge to cover his ears. The general rushed back into the complex and the two men rushed right at Nate. At first neither of them saw the cadet who had nowhere to go.

Lifting the gun he wondered if he'd be able to pull the trigger. "Stop right there or I'll shoot."

The doctor stopped first and the general slammed into the scientist almost knocking him to his knees. Recovering quickly the general held out his hand. "Give me that gun cadet, you're going to hurt someone and I'm sure when you've had time to think about this you'll regret doing this."

Drawing himself up to his full height Nate tightened his hold on the gun. "I'm sorry sir, but I will have to disagree with that statement." He thought about firing a round to show these two men he knew how to use the Glock.

Drawing a breath he thought better of it, this clip was the only ones he had. "I am a soldier and although on any other occasion I would willing to obey your orders but since you've taken me captive I think I'll disobey. Now we're going for a walk."

Using his free hand Nate motioned down the hallway. "Head back toward those cells. I'm going to lock the two of you inside while I wait for the cavalry. I think my mother, the Superintendent and General O'Neill would like to know about this place sooner rather than later. Now get moving."

The two men exchanged looks but moved down the hall.

Once they reached the cells Nate motioned them to stop,. "All right, empty your pockets; I want everything dropped on the ground."

Wallets, cells phones and other things clattered to the ground. Once he was satisfied that was everything, Nate motioned with the gun. "Open one of those doors. I'll even let you choose." The doctor was the first to enter followed by the general. As he closed the door, Nate said, "Don't worry you won't be inside very long. I'm sure someone will be along soon!"

Nate closed the door behind them. Then he grabbed one of the cell phones from the floor and retraced his steps back outside.

* * *

Haruka watched Jack pace the confined space of her office. He'd been on the phone all morning, trying to track down the scientist who'd made the proposal but six months earlier the man had vanished and no one knew where he was.

After the first hour she'd sent Charlie to class because there was nothing she could do here. Besides, Haruka could see the wheels spinning in Charlie's mind, and eventually Haruka knew she'd have some questions to answer.

Haruka tried to concentrate on the stack of paperwork in front of her but she continually found herself staring off into space.

The phone in her pocket shrieked making her jump. Her hand shook as she reached for it; she could almost see her son. He was in a dark place, feeling so alone. "Jack, it's Nate. This call is from him. I don't know how I know, but I do."

Jack stopped pacing. "You recognize the number."

"No, should I answer it?"

"Yes, but give me a minute. Let me do something first." He put the phone back to his ear. "Walter, Haruka has an incoming call. Her number is 719-555-4731. I need you to begin a trace." There was a pause and then Jack nodded. "Answer the phone."

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me. I don't know where I am. I think it's an old missile silo. On the outside there's a number 349, does that help?"

"Nate, slow down; are you still in danger?"

"No mom, there was only four men here and I've subdued them all. I locked them in the cells where I and the others were being held. I am the only one left here. Do you know what happened to the others who were here with me? They disappeared a few days ago first the four of them then Phil was taken away too, but I think the General sent him somewhere else. I'm worried he's killed Phil or the others. Do you know if they are safe?"

"All the missing Cadets have been returned to the base. I don't know who this Phil is. Do you know a last name or anything else about him? Are you sure he was in the Air Force or that he was a Cadet?"

"No, yes. He was from a small town in Georgia. No, he wasn't AF, he was a Jarhead but he was a pilot like me. We talked a lot about flying. I think they took him somewhere else. He was showing signs of oddities. I heard the jailers talking about him. They wanted to keep me as well but Jack started asking questions and the General found out who I was. He was very scared and he-"

"Nate are you all right?" A chill ran down her spine; something was wrong with her son and she had to get him home as soon as possible.

* * *

Nate lowered himself down to the ground and put his head between his knees to try and stop the world from spinning around. He could hear his mother's voice coming over the phone line and he knew he should answer her and alleviate her fears. Drawing a deep breath he spoke hoping not to throw up. "Yes mom, I just have a headache. They come and go since I've got here. I think it has to do with the drug they were giving me."

Jack' voice was heard in the background. "I got the trace, Haruka. The choppers are on their way with Sam and Mitchell. They should be there soon, he's not that far away."

"Did you hear that Nate? They are coming for you."

His mother sounded so far away as the darkness crowded in. "Yes, _kaachan_. I'll be here…" The phone slipped from his fingers. All he had to do was wait they were coming for him was his last thought as the blackness cover him.

* * *

_There are two more chapters up on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	17. Back down to Earth

**Chapter Seventeen: Back down to Earth**

Jon watched Charlie enter class late. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink last night and her whole body was coiled like a spring. Something was very wrong, the only person who could effect her like this was Nate. What had happened since they'd spoken last night? Could he be dead?

No, Jon shook his head. Haruka would have told him if something like that would have happened, but what could it be? Where the hell was Nate?

He tried to catch Charlie's eye as she sat down but she refused to look at him, or anyone else. Instead she stared down at the desk top as though it was the most important thing in her life. He turned to Cassie, but she just shrugged, she had no answers either.

"Cadet O'Neill!"

Jon jumped and looked sheepish at his instructor.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry. You were talking about..." He stopped unable to come up with a valid answer. "I'll pay attention." He turned around in his desk and tried very hard to focus for the rest of class but found it almost impossible.

As soon as the class was dismissed, he jumped to his feet, grabbing his books to make sure that Charlie didn't escape. He managed to catch up with her just as she reached the hallway. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side.

"You know something more, don't you? Has something happened to Nate?"

Charlie looked down the hall and then back at Jon and Cassie. "Yes, but it's something very strange. He's a prisoner and I have no way to help him. I keep seeing things but I-" She dropped her head. "I just don't want to talk about it."

Cassie wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulders. Jon could tell how freaked out Charlie was by all of this, whatever that was, because she didn't pull away from Cassie for a few minutes.

When Charlie stepped back Jon reached out placing a hand on her shoulder. "We have two hours before the next class why don't we all get something to eat and talk about it."

Charlie's whole body was ready to flee as her eyes darted looking for an escape route. "No Jon, it's not that simple. There are some things you just can't talk about and this is one of them. You have your secrets and... well, I have mine and now so does Nate. If he wants you to know about them, he'll tell you." She shook off his hand. "Now I have to get back to Haruka and Jack and see if they know anything else." Charlie tried to walk away, but Cassie stepped into her path.

"Charlie, you're not alone we are here for you, please don't push us away. We're coming with you to see General Shark and Jack. No matter what happens, we'll help you through this."

Charlie closed her eyes and Jon could almost hear her counting to ten before she spoke through clenched teeth. "It will all work out, Cassie, Nate's fine or at least he's alive." Her voice was harsh as she continued. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do. No let me go!"

Cassie didn't back down. "I hate to tell you this but you have to prepare yourself. Things don't-"

Charlie stepped right into Cassie's personal space and held up her finger. "Stop it! I don't need to prepare myself for anything. Let me go please. I-" Charlie's voice broke, and then she glared, regaining her icy composure. "I know... I know death, and it's not here today. Nate will come back to me, he has too."

Jon wondered if Cassie had pushed Charlie too far. He'd never seen Charlie this emotional. Jon knew it had cost Charlie a lot to let her walls down enough to care about Nate and he hoped Nate would be all right or Charlie would never allow herself to get close to anyone again.

"I'm sorry," Cassie nodded, fighting a blush. "Tell me what you need me to do."

Charlie just stalked away, the whole body conveying the need to break something before she'd break someone all the while. Preferably bricks, but then she stopped. "Cassie, Jon, thank you for caring. Come with me, I'm sure Haruka and Jack will have an update."

* * *

The chopper landed and Sam jumped off keeping her head down to avoid the whirling blades. Behind her, she heard Cam and the squad of Marines hit the ground and fan out. She didn't look back as she raised her own weapon surveying the area.

Coming around the corner of the silo she spotted Nate slumped against the wall. Keying up her radio she called, "I have located Nate, Cam."

_"I'm taking all but two marines and heading into the silo to secure it."_

"Can you send a stretcher my way and I'll take Nate back to the SGC for medical attention. He doesn't look very good."

_"Sounds good Sam. I'll see you back at the base."_

"Will do, Carter out."

Carefully, Sam approached Nate. When she was about half a metre away, she called out his name, not wanting to startle him. A Glock lay in his slack grip, but she had no idea if he was awake or able to use the weapon.

"Nate? Can you hear me? It's Sam, I've come to take you home."

Slowly, Nate lifted his head but his eyes didn't really focus on Sam. "Charlie, is she here too? I can hear her in my head, she wants me to come home. Mom's in there too, but not are clearly as Charlie. Why is that?"

Sam came closer. "I don't know Nate, but I'm here to take you home. So you don't need that gun any longer I'm going to take it now. Then I'm to make sure you're all right before you go back to the SGC."

Nate smiled. "Will Charlie be there?"

"I don't think so Nate, but you'll see here soon. Jack and your mom should be though. Now I'm taking the gun, there is no need to panic."

"No need to panic, gotcha Sam."

Shrugged off her pack, Sam dropped it to the ground. Tucking the gun inside, she pulled out her medical kit and began to evaluate Nate. By the time the two marines arrived with the stretcher, Sam was satisfied that Nate wasn't going to expire on the chopper ride back to the SGC.

She followed the marines back to the chopper where she gave Jack an update by satallite phone.

* * *

Charlie stormed into Haruka's office without waiting to be announced or knocking. The secretary tried to stop her, but Haruka waved the Lieutenant back.

"It's all right Cadet Kawalsky is distraught. I'll talk to her, please go back to work." She arched her brow at the other two Cadets who'd come through the door after Charlie.

"We tried to stop her, but she was determined to see you. She thinks you have an update on Nate." Jon explained, hoping the three of them wouldn't get fridge/shopping duty out of this.

"Jon, it's all right this time." Haruka to Charlie. "I expect you to follow protocol in the future, Cadet Kawalsky. I don't play favorites."

Charlie looked embarrassed beyond anger. "Sorry ma'am, I just didn't think. I could hear Nate in the background for most of the day but then suddenly, he was gone and I was worried. Do you have any more information about what's happened to him?"

"Yes, I was about to send someone to find you, I need to leave so I can meet him. He's being flown to a hospital for observation. If he is all right, he should be at the academy hospital by this evening. I know you want to be with him but I can't get you the clearance for you to see him right now, but I do know that he's all right. Sam's with him and she'll take good care of him."

Drawing a deep breath Charlie nodded. "Please let me know when I can see him, I don't think I'll be able to relax until I'm with him."

Haruka hugged Charlie. "I feel the same way, now, you'll have to excuse me; Jack's waiting for me in his car."

Hugging Charlie one last time, Haruka left the room at the fastest pace her heels would allow.

* * *

The chopper set down outside the front gate of the Cheyenne Mountain and Sam helped Nate out, supporting him as he headed inside. The toll of the last few days had drained him more than he realized, and now that the adrenaline had dissipated, he had nothing left. He was glad Sam was there to help.

Once inside, he was met by his mother, who slung her arm over his shoulders and helped him to the infirmary. Nate wasn't happy to see the inside of the SGC's infirmary so soon again, but he knew that it was a necessary evil. Not only they had to figure out what the drug he'd been given had done to him, but if there were any side effects that could impede his ability to function as an Air Force officer.

Jack, his mother and Sam all stepped back as Dr. Lam surged forward and began to take his vitals. She smiled, but Nate could tell she wasn't happy.

"Sorry to be back so soon _oba-sama_ (auntie), but I just can't seem to stay out of trouble."

His words made her laugh and Dr. Lam relaxed slightly. "Nice to see you, cadet, but you need to be more careful. Keep that up and you'll be challenging Dr. Jackson's number of visits before long and you're not even assigned here."

Jack snickered. "No one could ever come close to Danny's hospitalization record. I've seen encyclopaedias that are shorter." He looked at Nate. "I don't want you to even try. One death defying person in my life is enough. I'm going to go speak with Hank. Let me know when you know more." He looked at Sam. "Have you located the last test subject yet?"

"No sir, I'm afraid Dr. Smithers has sent him to the new location and the man has yet to tell us where it is. From Nate's information he's Lieutenant Miller, a marine who was presumed dead after a horrific car crash. We assume that Smithers faked the crash to be able to keep Miller for longer. From what Cam and his team discovered in the computers, they planned to do the same thing with Nate until you started poking around. They realized that Nate was better connected and protected than they'd thought. They somehow missed the connect with Haruka and her husband. Once the prisoners have been brought back here, the interrogations will begin in earnest. We'll find Miller, sir, it's only a matter of time."

Jack turned to Haruka. "I'll be back as soon as I can, but let me know if he starts spinning chess pieces. That didn't go so well the last time."

Then he left and Nate wondered the story behind that comment. He could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep; he tried to fight it, but eventually exhaustion won out and he lost consciousness.

* * *

_This story is now completed on my site and if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	18. Timing A La Daniel

**Chapter Eighteen: ****Timing à la Daniel**

Jack rolled out of bed, woken from a sound sleep by Jasmine. The little girl was screaming like she was being murdered. He was pretty sure Jazzie was cutting her first tooth, but he had yet to see any evidence other than copious amounts of drool. Padding down the hallway, Jack was sorely wishing Sam was here to help out, but Daniel had stepped in some crap (as usual) getting himself captured (as usual) by Adria (new one). Therefore, it was all hands on deck (as usual) while they scrambled to find him, hopefully safe and sound (more or less).

Opening the door to Jasmine's room, he found his little sprout standing up in her crib, red faced with her arms outstretched. "Daaaaaa!"

Lifting her up in his arms, Jack held her close. "Pumpkin, let's get you some more Motrin and then we'll get you settled down and you can have a bottle too."

"Beeee." Jasmine whimpered as they waked down the hallway.

Smoothing her pale curls, Jack said, "That's right, you can have some milk and then it's back to bed."

Jack gave her a dose of the medicine and was half way through filling a bottle when the phone rang. A chill ran through Jack and he dropped the bottle on the floor, the milk washed over his feet. A vision of Sam lying shot dead by one of those Ori soldiers on some god forsaken planet ran through his mind. Reaching for the persistent phone, he lifted the handset. "Hello?"

"Jack, you need to get here ASAP. You're needed in space. They've located Daniel and he's asked for you." Reynolds voice came over the line.

Having bent down to mop up the spilt milk Jack dropped the phone. Scrambling, he picked it up again. "So he's all right? Sam too?"

"You could say that… That is Sam's fine but Daniel..." Reynolds said carefully.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked trying to calm the still screaming child.

"Just get up here and I'll explain everything. We're on standby until you get here."

Shuffling Jasmine to the other side, Jack sighed. "I have to find somewhere to leave Jasmine. I should be there within two hours. Alright, see you soon, Reynolds."

"Hurry Jack. Time is of the essence."

Jack hung up the phone and scrambled around the kitchen gathering everything he'd need to leave Jasmine with the Shark for the next few days. His nanny was off on vacation and Haruka was the only person he'd trust his daughter with right now. Jon and Cassie and even Charlie in a pinch, would have taken her in a heartbeat but they were stuck in their dorms with no way to watch a baby, so the godmother it was.

Shoving the Motrin and anything else that came to mind into the diaper bag, Jack placed the still screaming child in her car seat and headed toward the door before he realised he was only wearing boxers and a undershirt.

Putting down the seat, he raced down the hall and threw on the first clothing he found before picking up the car seat once more and heading out to Sam's Volvo.

0o0o0

A harsh loud banging on the front door woke Haruka. She rolled over and pulled her pillow on top of her head, hoping the noise would just go away. She'd been up most of the night tracking down some wayward cadets and grading papers; now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Haruka! Open this door. It's an emergency!" Jack's voice held a note of panic that galvanised Haruka into action.

Grabbing her robe, she fumbled to tie it as she headed to where Jack was pounding once more.

"I'm coming Jack, stop trying to destroy my Air Force issued door."

She tore it open just as Jack was about to renew his assault on the wood-and-glass door. He stumbled slightly when his target moved.

After righting himself, Jack plopped a fussy Jasmine into Haruka's arms. "I have to go right now and the nanny is out of town, so I have to give Jazz to you." Jack draped the overstuffed diaper bag over her other shoulder. "Daniel's found himself in another one of his messes and well I don't know the details yet, but I have to go." Jack frowned. "Are you okay with this?"

Haruka looked down at the now screaming baby and then back at Jack. "Yes, I'll make this work." She began to bounce Jasmine, hoping to calm her before she woke the neighbourhood. "Is Sam all right?"

"Yes she's fine, although Daniel's landed himself in a mess, the rest of the team is fine." His phone rang and Jack looked at the caller ID. Sighing he put it to his ear. "I have to go. Me or Sam will be back as soon as we can. I'm really sorry about this Haruka. She'll settle down once she gets her bottle and the medicine kicks in in a few moments. She's teething; I expect her first tooth to poke through any day." He pulled a bottle from the bag and handed it to Haruka. "Medicine's in the bag too, you'll need to give her more in another five or six hours. I'll go get the playpen for you."

Jack returned quickly and placed the strange looking bundle down on the porch. "Sure you're okay with this?" He stopped looking back at Haruka, who had a deer in the headlights look on her face.

Pulling herself together, Haruka nodded. She could do this after all she had raised two children, how much harm could one little one be? Most of all, Jack needed her and she'd step up to the plate. "No worries, Jack. I've done this before, besides it good practice for when I'm a grandma."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me that I'm an old man."

"You're only as old as you feel!" she called to his retreating back. The only response she got was a wave before he climbed into Sam's Volvo and disappeared.

Closing the door, Haruka dropped the bag on the sofa in the living room before testing the warmth of the bottle of milk in her other hand. Before she could do anything else, Jasmine grabbed the bottle and popped it into her mouth. Silence descended around her and Haruka sighed with relief.

Cuddling the little girl close, she dropped down onto the couch and waited to see what would happen next. Whatever came her way Haruka would be ready.

As if on key Jasmine threw the bottle, and began to cry once more and Haruka knew she was in for a long few days.

* * *

Jack sat down in his small cabin on the Odyssey, resting his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that it was all over. Once again Daniel had managed to pull a rabbit out of his hat and save the day. (One they wouldn't have needed if he hadn't kicked over that hornet's nest in the first place, but hey…)

The Ori were gone and hopefully things would get back to normal, whatever that was. Soon he and Sam would be back home with Jasmine. He wondered how the little baby was doing and Haruka as well.

It had only been a few days, but his arms ached to hold his little girl. Part of him had been chomping at the bit to get back out into the field, but now that he was here, all Jack wanted to do was go home. His door chimed and he called, "Enter."

Sam walked through the door. "Daniel is all right. All traces of Merlin and the powers of a prior are gone. The ship's doctor thinks he will be able to leave the infirmary in a few days."

Jack got to his feet and took Sam into his arms. "I'm heading home tomorrow. I'll give Jasmine a kiss for you. When do you expect to get home?"

Sam shrugged as she laid her hand down on his chest. "Not sure. We have a bit of mopping up to do here, but I'll be home as soon as I can. If I can give you notice I will."

"Well for now let's head to bed. It's late and I've got an early start tomorrow. They're dropping me off with a gaggle of marines to escort me through the gate."

* * *

The next morning, Jon sat outside Cheyenne Mountain, waiting with Jasmine in the back seat cooing. He had no idea why he was here or what it meant. Early this morning, he'd got a call from General Landry and was told to be here to pick up Jack. He undid his seatbelt, wondering if he should enter the complex or just wait here. Landry's orders hadn't been very specific.

Jon checked his watch and wondered how long he'd have to wait; after all, this was his last weekend before exams and he and Cassie had plans. His phone rang and Jon hurried to pick it up. "Hello?"

"This is General Landry. Are you outside?"

"Yes sir, as ordered."

"Good, Jack's on his way up and he's feeling ornery. Do you have the package?"

"Yes, I gathered her from Haruka's this morning. She's been a terror for the past two weeks. I'll be glad to hand her over to Jack."

Hank laughed. "Well, look at who her parents are; what do you expect? Take care, Jon. I'm sure we'll be talking again sometime."

Jon swallowed unsure what he thought about that comment. "Yes sir. Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, Jon lay his head down and wondered what that statement meant. Earlier this year, he'd come to grips with the fact that he couldn't go out and save the world yet. They had well trained men and women to do that, it was his turn to walk another path, but that didn't mean the desire to walk through the gate was gone. So much of Jack's life and experience thus Jon's was formed around that artifact. He knew one day he'd come to a full circle, it was just a matter of time and diligent study.

A banging on the glass made Jon jump and, when he looked up, Jack's face was close to the window.

"Sleeping on the job are ya?!" Jack asked a he opened the truck door and shoved Jon over. "I'll drive."

Once he'd settled himself in the seat, Jack turned his attention to Jasmine sitting at the far side on Jon. "Hello pumpkin. Has Jon been good to you while Daddy was off saving the universe once more?"

Jon snorted. "What did you do, order the Ori to death? Face it Jack, those days are over for you. You've become a desk jockey."

Jack started the truck. "That may be but I'm a darn good one. Just you wait one day you'll be in my shoes and then you'll know just how I feel."

Turning his head Jon smiled. "I know full well what it feels like. I'm in the same boat and I will be until I decide otherwise. That's the small difference between you and me." Jon looked away out the window. "I'm going to finish what you started all those years ago. I'm going to get a full DSc before I even think about the SGC. I owe it to myself to see how that world works on the inside before I jump back into the shadows."

"Really? So you weren't ready to rush out and save the world slash universe from the Ori a few months ago?"

Jon rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not saying I never felt that way, but I have come to grips with where my place is in this world and I'm very happy with it for now."

Jack studied Jon for a moment. "Well I'm very proud of you Jon. It takes a man to make a decision like that." The two of them were silent on the rest of the ride each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Jack pulled up in front of Sam's house. He climbed out of the truck and collected Jasmine's car seat from the other side. He turned to head into the house but paused. "Daniel did it again. We thought we'd lost him but somehow, he pulled a Hail Mary and won the game once again." He turned back to face Jon. "The Ori are defeated and we have peace."

Jon sagged with relief. "Does that mean Sam's putting in her retirement papers?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "She'd like to but she's not sure they'll let her. She's a valuable commodity." The two men grinned an identical grin.

"How long until our National Treasure comes home?" Jon asked.

"She's hoping by the end of the week in time for Nate's ceremony, but we'll have to see. There's still quite the mess out there, but she'll be home as soon as she can."

Jasmine started to cry and Jack sighed. "Well I should get this little monster inside. Talk to you later, Jon. Bring Cassie by tonight and I'll cook you guys some steak."

"Burn it you mean."

"Punk." Was all Jack said as he slammed the truck door and he was inside the house before Jon drove away.

* * *

_One more chapter and this one is done here but the last chapter is up on my site. I also have other stories post on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._

_if I get enough review I will be pushed to add the chapter early, like Friday, instead of later next week. I have one so far this week but I think I could handle a few more._


	19. Goodbye and Good Luck

**Chapter Nineteen: Goodbye, and Good Luck.**

AN: The reference to the legendary Signing Off by Edward Murrow and the Clooney film is intentional.

* * *

Nate stood in full dress uniform in the cool stadium tunnel with his fellow firsties, waiting for the band to strike up and the march onto the field to begin. After four years, this day was finally here. There was a tension in the air as well as excitement. Finally, his dream or rather, the first part of his dream was coming true. All around him, the other firsties were waiting to enter that field and become real officers in the United States Air Force.

Although he tried to stand still, Nate knew he needed to release some of the excitement coursing through him, so he tapped out the oath in Morse code on his leg.

Then the moment came and he and the others all marched as one. Emerging from the tunnel, the sunlight temporarily blinded them, but they all soldiered on, staying in perfect formation across the field until they reached their spots.

The dean stepped to the podium and gave a speech. Nate tried hard to listen, but his mind ran off in so many directions he barely could pay attention. In a week, he would begin his final flight training, something he'd been looking forward to since he'd flown his first plane at age sixteen. Then, it would be off to MIT for a summer internship with one of his mother's friends, Professor McGee.

Once September rolled around, he'd begin his masters degree in computer science, and once the ink dried on his postgraduate degree, he hoped to be stationed at the SGC. His mother didn't know about this part of the plan, but Nate hoped she would forgive him for not wanting to get his PhD or DSc.

Despite being more academic in nature than his neesan, Nate really didn't want to spend the next five years in school, but two more he could handle. Especially now that he'd been accepted by his first choice in schools; also, he had no idea where he'd want to go for his PhD, as this also needed him to teach.

"Thank you." The last speaker completed his speech and stepped down from the podium. As the names were read, each Cadet moved to the podium and accepted their diplomas as well as shook hands with the dean. It was the longest part of the ceremony, but Nate watched riveted, knowing it would be his turn soon.

As soon as it was done, the firsties were called to attention and they prepared to take the oath.

His mother's voice rang out and all the cadets raised their right hands. "Do each of you, having been appointed a Second Lieutenant in the United States Air Force, do solemnly swear that you will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies foreign and domestic, that you will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that you take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion, and that you will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which you are about to enter, so help you God?"

"I do!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Air Force song!"

Nate had to blink away the tears as he listened to the music swell up around him. It was done, he was an officer in the Air Force. The music reached an end and there was no noise except for the cheering from the crowd. Until his mother spoke once more. "Class of 2007… DISMISSED!"

The Thunderbirds flew over perfectly timed with the dismissal and the hat toss and Nate was an officer.

* * *

Cassie was the first to find Nate in the crowd and she wrapped her arms around him. "Congratulations Lieutenant, sir." Then, she immediately backed away and let Charlie hug Nate.

Charlie held him close whispering, "I love you and I'm so proud of you." Then as she pulled away she brushed a kiss on his cheek very discreetly.

With a huge grin on his face, Jon stepped up offering his hand. "Way to go. It'll be the three of us next year." He then pulled Nate into a one armed hug and slapped his friend on the back.

"How does it feel, First Lieutenant? Doe those bars feel heavy yet?"

"No, but I'm sure they will soon enough. I can't believe it. I mean there were only three of us who were awarded that honor."

"You deserve it, Nate."

Behind them, Haruka cleared her throat. "Mind if I interrupt?"

The three cadets stepped back. "No, we don't mind at all. If you'll excuse us now, we're going to find Sam and Jasmine."

When the three other had disappeared into the crowd, Haruka hugged her son. "I have a surprise for you." She opened a small box to show the insignia of First Lieutenant. "This is for you. It was Jack who put you in for the promotion. He saw how you handled yourself with the incident with Lawson and the mad scientist. Not to mention all those other messes you've gotten yourself into and Jack felt you were ready for this. Each time you kept a cool head and managed to get the job done."

"Thank you Haha-ue. I am glad to honor our family name." He bowed to her and then allowed himself to be hugged once more. "Shall we go and celebrate?"

"Your father, sister and grandfather all wanted to be here but there were circumstances didn't allow it. They should all be here tonight as well as Jack, we'll pin those other bars on then. They had to attend a meeting in Washington so I saved the best for last." She grinned. "These were mine, so take good care of them."

"I understand and I will. It will be good to see them too. Now let's celebrate." He slung him arm around his mother's shoulders and then headed toward her home.

* * *

Jon and Cassie watched Haruka and Nate walk away when Charlie whisped over to join the General and the new Lieutenant. Plans had been made to meet up with the others tomorrow for a celebration and they hoped Jack would also be able to join them. He'd been busy the last few weeks, mopping up the mess left by the end of the Ori War.

The IOA wanted to cut the funding to the SCG and the other programs, so it was up to Jack to make sure that didn't happen today, or ever.

Once the trio had disappeared, Jon held his arm out to Cassie. "Shall we go milady? I have a surprise for you now, that we are officially second years. We'll have dinner and a movie and after that we'll see…"

"One year left for us and then we'll be done. You'll be off to finish your schooling and I'm off to Georgetown hopefully, after all it was mom's school. Have you decided where you want to go yet?"

"Nope, I haven't really thought about it. There is Yale but it holds some nasty memories, but I have a few more months to decide. Also, Haruka mentioned she wanted to get me a spot under the tutelage of a friend… but that would be overseas, which would be a bit far away…" Once they reached his truck, Jon opened the door for Cassie.

She turned to him before climbing in. "I trust you and whatever you decide will be best. We both have a lot of choices to make in the next year, but no matter what happens we'll have each other."

Then she kissed him and Jon knew she was right.

* * *

_This last chapter but I am working on finishing the last instalment. I am about half done maybe more. Watch for it I hope to have it ready to post by the end of the summer. I also have other stories posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


End file.
